The Wolf and the Rainbow
by The-Black-Knight673
Summary: Ayden Wolfhowl, a Vlka Fenryka Lone Wolf, finds himself before the Emperor, who explains that certain visions of a cyan figure was giving him signs of the very wyrd he must now seek out. What this wyrd is, not even the Emperor of Mankind knows. So, without hesitation, he sets off to this new world... Finding more than he ever expected, along with an old enemy to fight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well then, after so many people have been begging for this type of story, and me telling them I'm working on the exact one they are wanting… Here it is, the Chapters I have finished for this story. Now, this current story is actually one I'm still writing (unlike many others, and a certain one I'm posting because people want more of). So, the Chapters will probably halt for a few, but they'll start up again…. Enjoy, my faithful readers, don't forget to leave a Review either :3**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

"Come on, Mon Howl! We're almost there!" A cyan figure, with rainbow hair, yelled out… Pulling the image forward, as they entered an open field.

It was nighttime, the moonlight letting out a beautiful shine within the midnight sky. 'Moon Howl' felt rejuvenated, as the cyan figure laid against his shoulder… He could feel the grass beneath his body, meaning they had laid down under the moon. The scene actually made him feel relaxed, he enjoyed it more than anything for some reason, which he couldn't explain.

The cyan figure spoke up again, letting out a content sigh. "I hope this will never end." 'Moon Howl suddenly felt something peck against his cheek. "I'm happy you came into my life, Moon Howl… I wish to show you; just how much I appreciate this."

Just as he was about to look, a rough voice suddenly howled. "Get down!" Moon Howl's eyes shot open, snapping him back into reality.

 **-Hive World, under siege by the Thousand Sons-**

Ayden, a Grey Hunter within the Vlka Fenryka, slammed into the trench. His Maximus helmet just picking up the blast of warp energy, hitting the exact spot he was at a few moments ago. The Space Wolf noticed his bolter was out of ammo, he didn't care for it because he preferred the blade master's approach. "Good, you aren't dead, pup!" A rough voice said, making Ayden look to see another Space Wolf, sending a couple of bolter rounds over the trench, before he ducked back down.

Ayden tossed the bolter to his side, glancing over the trench, to see a Thousand Sons Sorcerer sending spells towards their position. "We have to take out that Sorcerer, he's actually causing us more problems than we need." He said, his eyes glaring at the traitor.

"Easier said, than done, brother." The Space Wolf said, sending a couple more rounds over the trench. "We'll be lucky to-?"

"Down!" Ayden yelled, noticing the Sorcerer sending a massive spell towards them! The moment it hit, Ayden was forced to rip his helmet off, damaged in the attack. The other Space Wolf, however, didn't fare so well.

Ayden knelt next to his fallen brother, whose armor had been blown open by the spell. He grabbed the crimson crystal around his neck, muttering a prayer to the All-Father, to protect his soul on his journey… Ayden was now a Lone Wolf.

Anger swelled up within him, since arriving to this besieged world, his pack had dwindled from a strong eight-man pack… To just him. Ayden, in a fit of rage, suddenly leapt over the trench and charged the Sorcerer. "For Russ, and the All-Father!" He howled, cutting down Tzeentch Cultists and Thousand Sons Rubricae, as he went. "I'll send you all to Helheim, myself!"

The Thousand Sons Sorcerer, holding his Daemon Force Sword, watched the Lone Wolf charge. "My… He's a stronger one." He cackled, holding his sword ready. "A good test for my own swordsmanship." He held the blade up, before charging towards Ayden, after his last Rubricae fallen. "Come, Dog of the False Emperor! Show me the extent of your foolish wrath!"

When the two clashed, the power within their weapons sparked! Each parry, each strike, made it seem like the two were titans on the battlefield.

Though, the sparks weren't the only things their strikes were causing. When Ayden clashed with the Sorcerer, images of the cyan figure flashed in front of him. These images, while giving him a warm feeling within his heart, were actually distracting him from said battle at hand.

The Sorcerer, noticing the Space Wolf was more a sword more of a swordsman than him, started to charge a spell. When he was about to cast it, he made a fatal mistake of dropping his guard… This allowed Ayden's blade to stab through his torso, revealing a bloody blade on protruding from his back. "N-No…" The Sorcerer muttered, his hand dropping.

Without the Sorcerer's control over it, his spell became unstable and out of control. Ayden didn't care, nor did he notice the chaotic warp energy growing. Right now, he just glared into the Sorcerer's helmet. "You Traitors took my pack from me, so I'll slay every last one of you, in return!" He growled.

The Sorcerer, unable to control his spell, began to laugh. "F-Foolish… Dog. Y-You won't slay… Another of my Legion." He said, the spell suddenly exploding in a blast of both warp and psykic energy! Engulfing the two within its light.

Ayden got one last look at the rainbow haired figure, which has been plaguing his vision. He finally saw her face, the magenta colored eyes that made him feel relaxed. That confident smirk, which made him want to take on any challenge. Her slim, athletic, figure that allowed him to believe she was above even the best of the best. Her cyan colored skin, which reminded him of the frozen lands of Asaheim. And her… Feathered wings!?

Within seconds, the cyan figure slowly turned into an equine creature, with wings! Ayden was speechless, as to what he just saw, unable to comprehend anything. Was this truly the person in his vision?  
Then, the light disappeared, leaving only a smoking crater where the two once stood. All that was left of their existence, were the slain bodies on both sides, and a muddy bolter within some worn trench.

 **-Within an Abyss-**

Ayden looked around, still wearing his armor and wielding his power sword. "Where in the name of Russ am I?" He said, noticing nothing but mist and darkness. "And where is that blasted Traitor?"  
"In the Basilica of Torment, for his failure." A powerful voice, and authoritive, voice boomed. "The Ruinous Powers don't take kindly to failure, it seems."

Ayden looked around, his sword ready. "And you? Are you one of the Dark Ones!?" He asked, trying to find the source of said voice. "If so, don't waste your time! I'm a proud Son of Russ, a Vlka Fenryka! Loyal only to my Chapter the Wolf King, and the All-Father!"

The voice laughed at Ayden's confidence. "I know, and rest assured… I am _not_ one of the Ruinous Powers, quite the opposite, actually." It said, before a flash of golden light blinded the Space Wolf.

When the light dimmed down, Ayden as now standing within the marble halls of some building, during the Imperium's prime. The walls draped with crimson clothes, golden trimmings as their boarders. Ayden turned his gaze down the hall, at a throne not too far from him; and was given a surprise he wasn't expecting. "B-Blood of Russ…" He muttered, kneeling down, sword at his side.

Sitting upon the throne, in his expertly crafted golden armor, and a golden aura surrounding him, was the Emperor of Mankind. He smiled at how the Space Wolf reacted to his, now known, presence and waved a hand up. "Rise, Son of Russ. There is no need for such formalities here." The Emperor said, placing his hand back down. "We just speak, and I wish this to be a conversation of equals."

Ayden, not one to deny the All-Father's wishes, took his blade and stod up. "This alone, All-Father, is an honor every Vlka Fenryka seeks… But I must ask, why grant me such great honor, that is your presence?" He asked, the Emperor keeping his smile. "I am just a lowly Grey-… I mean, Lone Wolf that had no great saga to tell."

"Ah, this is where you are wrong… Ayden _Wolfhowl_." With a wave of his hand, images of the cyan figure started to appear around them, even the equine form. "It seems you had a link with someone within another dimension… Another _universe_ , since you became a Space Wolf." The Emperor tapped his chin, thinking of a way to explain it better. "She is your Wyrd, of sorts. An, with what just happened, it makes perusing your wyrd all the easier."

Ayden, listening to the Emperor, eyed the images in front of him. To be perfectly honest, the Space Wolf had no idea _how_ to truly respond to what he was being told. "All-Father, how is she my wyrd, and what am I to do? Let alone, why me?" He asked, looking back at the benevolent being.

"I do not know, Ayden. Those things tend to happen for unknown reasons, until we find out on our own." The Emperor responded, walking up to the Space Wolf, and placed a hand on to his armored shoulder. "Though, you were chosen for a reason, and that is enough for me to have faith in you."

Ayden looked up at him, his words having a power over the Space Wolf, and nodded. "Then, with the Great Wolf and you, as my witnesses, I shall not fail… I will fulfill this wyrd." He said, the Emperor nodding.

"Good…" The Emperor walked back to his throne, and sat down. "You will keep your armor, and combat ability; but it will be adjusted to your new form. I also have the power to give the needed information about the world you're going to. So, you won't be confused all the time."

Ayden gave a nod. "Understood, All-Father. One question, though." The Emperor raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue. "What _kind_ of form will I be taking?"

The Emperor _actually_ gave a nervous look. "Weeeeell…" He drew out the word, thinking of a way to explain it. "The specific Kingdom you're going to is equine ruled… Primarily of three equines races, ruled by a race that holds all three within their form." He explained, holding out his right hand. "Giving your attributes, your body will be turned into the more airborne based race…However, giving what you are, I'll be able to transform you into a rarer breed of them, to help give you an edge."

Ayden's eyes began to twitch. "So… I'm going to be a horse?" He asked, the Emperor gave a nod to his question. "Well… I guess there _are_ worse fates… When do I begin?"

"Now." The Emperor said, Ayden disappearing in a flash of golden light. "It is done, I still wonder why you decided on him, though. I don't like it when someone plays with my Astartes, without my approval."

An orb of matching gold light appeared next to the Emperor, a motherly voice speaking from within it. "His sense of honor, and loyalty, is different from all others. Not to mention, there is something within his heart that not even I could explain."

The Emperor gave a sigh, looking where Ayden once stood. "He was more accepting of the thought; I highly doubt any other Astartes would have accepted this fate… I just hope you know what you're doing."

The orb giggled. "I'm not just playing matchmaker, here… There is a reason behind everything I do." The voice retorted.

"Celestia… I worry about you sometimes." The Emperor rubbed his face, rolling both eyes.

 **-Everfree Forest, Nighttime-**

At the bank of some lake, within Everfree Forest, a flash of golden light appeared! It formed the outline of an Astartes, at first, but slowly shifted into a tall, armored, stallion. When the flash ended, Ayden stood in his new form, looking around. The armor clanked within each movement, even as he made his way over so he lake, so he could see his reflection.

Everything seemed the same, his armor, fenrisian wolf pelt as a cloak, sword at his side, his wolf tooth necklace, and even his carved runes. The only difference, was the fact he was a large, muscular, armored pony. The end of his helmet was even opened, to the point it revealed his black snout and storm gray muzzle. " _Hm… Can't say I look bad, might be hard getting used to, though_." He thought, eyeing each feature. Though, his inspection was soon cut short, by the sounds of three children screaming and catching his attention. "The duty of a Vlka Fenryka is never done!" He growled, galloping off towards the screams. Each hoof stomp sounding like the thunder of some storm.

 **-Not Far Off-**

I told you this was a bad idea, Applebloom!" A snow white unicorn filly said, her frightened eyes locked on the feral bear in front of them.

"How was ah supposed ta know this big fella would come out and chase us off the trial ta Zecora's!" 'Applebloom, a yellow earth pony filly with red hair.

It was the orange pegasus filly's turn to speak up. "I really wish we told some of the adults, so they could come with us, now!" She screamed.

When the bear got closer, the Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed. "Somepony, help!"

A large shadow zoomed over their heads, as a heavily armored stallion slammed square into the bear's chest! "Pick on somepony your own size, Smokey!" The stallion growled, sending the bear flying into a nearby tree, while he took an aggressive stance between said bear and three fillies.

The bear slowly stood up, before glaring at the stallion that prevented his dinner. It let out a ferocious roar, slamming its paws on the ground, trying to intimidate the stallion.

"Want to fight, do you?" The stallion asked, suddenly drawing his sword. "Come on then. Let's see who rips the other apart first!" He growled, the unblinking red eyes of his helmet staring at the bear, like they were peering into its soul…

The bear's eyes grew wide, never has it gone up against a _pony_ that wasn't afraid of it. What made things worse, was that this pony actually _wanted_ the two of them to go so far, that they'll tear each other apart! And those helmeted eyes sent a chill down its spine… No way this dinner was worth fighting _that_ thing over, so the bear turned tail and ran.

The stallion just watched the bear run away, raising from his stance. "Tch… Coward." He muttered, placing the blade back into its sheath. "Here I thought I'd have a challenge.

"So cool!" Three voices squealed, making the stallion turn to see three fillies, that he just rescued, rush up to him. "How did you do that!" They kept repeating.

The stallion raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "What? That? Simple stare down and battle of will…" He answered, turning to face the three fillies. "Which the bear lost."

The fact he turned, and that they were so close, the fillies were able to get a better look at him. "He's bigger than mah brother." Applebloom commented, noticing the stallion _was_ taller than Ponyville's Clydesdale.

"And he's so strong!" Sweetie Bell commented, noticing the lean bulk on the stallion, despite his armor, and remembering how he sent the bear flying.

"And he has both armor and a sword!" Scootaloo said, eyeing the stallion's equipment. By the stance he held before, the three knew that this stallion was an experienced fighter.

"You…" Sweetie Bell started.

"Are…" Applebloom added.

"A…" Scootaloo followed, the jaws of each filly going wide.

Before he could ask what they were talking about, all three of them blurted out, jumping into the air. "Charger!"

"Huh?" He said, raising an eyebrow at the fillies, confused by what they just said.

"Oh my Celestia! We're probably the three luckiest fillies in all of Equestria!" Scootaloo said, looking at her friends. "Maybe the whole world!"

"Ah know! No pony has seen one since that war with the Gryphons! Even then, they were rare!" Applebloom added.

"Ooooh, he's also unbelievable then my big sister's romance novels make them out to be." Sweetie Belle said, actually gawking at the stallion. "What's your name, Mister!"

"Ay-…" The stallion stopped himself, thinking it would be a bad idea to use his real name. He only pondered for a second, remembering what the cyan pegasus called him, and nodded. "My name is Moon Howl."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"T-Thanks, Moon Howl… We don't really know our way back." Sweetie Bell said, lowering her ears.

And thanks for giving us a ride…" Applebloom added, the three of them riding on the Charger's back. "Our hooves are darn tired from all that runnin' we did." Moon Howl let out a content snort.

Scootaloo climbed up to Moon HOWL'S HEAD, LOOKING DOWN HIS ELMET. "Just wait until Rainbow Dash sees you! You're probably almost cool as her!" She said, the visor preventing his raised brow rom being seen.

"Rainbow Dash, huh? If I'm that rare, and not 'cool', like her… She must be something." Moon How said, keeping his gaze forward.

"Yeah! She's the fastest pony in Equestria! And she's even teaching me how to fly!" Scootaloo said, a bright smile on her face.

Moon Howl tried not to look up at her, when she mentioned learning how to fly. "Wait, aren't you old enough to already be able to fly?" He asked.

The other two fillies gave each other worried looks, while Scootaloo lowered her ears and lost that bright smile. "My wings aren't growing right… So, it's difficult for me to actually fly." She said, making Moon Howl regret asking his question, he could hear the despair in her voice.

"Don't despair, little pup. If I allowed minor problems to get me down, then I wouldn't be the warrior I am." Moon howl said, keeping his eyes forward. "And you could have it a lot worse, those wings will grow stronger with training."

This peaked Scootaloo's curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking… What could be worse than a pegasus that can't fly?" She asked

"A warrior who had his pack, his family, wiped out in front of him… Reducing him to a Lone Wolf." Moon Howl said, the three going wide eyed at the answer. "So, trust me, when I say this… Things could be a lot worse."

A question suddenly hit Applebloom, which snapped her out of her little trance. "Say, Moon Howl, why ya'll talkin' like ya one of them Timberwolves or Diamond Dogs?" She asked.

"I was raised, and trained, that way. I'm a Vlka Fenryka… A Wolf of Fenris." He answered, knowing it may confuse them. "A harsh, frozen, Kingdom that creates the most ferocious 'Chargers', who train to fight like what we call 'Fenrisian Wolves'." He glanced back at the enthralled fillies, looking back forward. "My cloak, the thing you're sitting on, is one's pelt."

The three fillies eyed his pelt, noticing how it almost draped over his whole body. Another thing they noticed, was the pelt's fur had a dark shade of black! "H-How did you get this pelt?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Only way to get one… I had to slay it, and take the pelt. Our way of proving ourselves worthy… And, so long as we carry the pelt, the wolf will run beside us." He answered, Scootaloo becoming like she was actually with Rainbow Dash now.

"I stand corrected, Moon Howl… You're awesomeoness is the same as Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo shouted, surprising her friends with the outburst. I mean, it's got to be extremely hard to bring one of these wolves down!"

Moon Howl chuckled a little, hearing the excitement in Scootaloo's voice. "It was… With the right dedication, you may do a greater feat, some day." He said, making the filly beam with even more excitement

"Really? Do you think so?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes… Allow me to tell you three the tale, of a pony named 'Wolf King'… The only Vlka enryka to be allowed to carry such a name." Moon Howl said, the fillies listening closely, as the stallion regaled Leman Russ' story… The Pony Version, of course.

 **-Just outside of Ponyville, edge of the Everfree Forest-**

"Here we are, pups." Moon Howl said, slowly walking up to the forest's edge. "Got the three of you home, just in time… Seems like there is a group looking for you." His ears moved side to side, hearing frantic calls.

"That's probably our sisters… We didn't tell any pony where we were going." Sweetie Bell said, as the Charger slowly lowered himself down.

"Well then, I believe this is a lesson you three have learned quite well." He said, the three fillies hopping off of him. "And one I hope you won't forget."

Once she was off, Applebloom turned back around, and lookd up at the stallion, while he stood back up. "Ya'll like ta come with us? Ah'm sure our sisters would like ta thank ya fer savin' us." She said, the other two Crusaders giving smiling nods.

"Plus, I'm sure Rainbow Dash would want to meet an awesome pony, like you!" Scootaloo said, practically cheering.

Moon Howl shook his head, smiling at the three fillies. "I'll be fine where I am. Plus, this wolf is a bit tired… Not every day you charge in and save three fillies from a ferocious bear." He lied, nodding to them. "I'll just watch from here."

The three nodded, understanding that he probably did have a long day, and rushed into the small town. Just as a while unicorn mare yelled out, frantically. "Sweetie Belle! Darling, where are you!"

"Applebloom! Where in tarnation are ya, girl!" AN orange mare yelled, moving everything out of her way.

Moon Howl smiled, taking his leave to find somewhere to bunk down for a while… Not seeing, nor hearing, the pegasus mare. "Scootaloo! Where are you, squirt! This isn't cool!" A cyan pegasus, with a certain rainbow mane, yelled while she flew over the town.

"Here we are!" The CMC yelled, together, rushing out of the forest. "We're ok!"

"Girls!" The three mares yelled, together, before rushing over and hugging their respective sisters… Even Rainbow Dash, who was actually worried sick over her 'biggest fan'.  
"Where did you three go!? You had us worried sick, turning Ponyville upside down looking for you three." Rarity said, holding Sweetie Belle tightly.

"Sorry, Rarity… We were going to visit Zecora, when this bear attacked us and…." Sweetie Belle was cut off.

"A bear!? How in tarnation did the three of ya'll get away?" Applejack asked, looking down at them.

"W-We tried ta run away from it, but it cornered us at a rock… We thought we were goners, but that was when-?" This was when Applebloom was cut off, by the last Crusader.

"Moon Howl jumped in! He rammed into that bear, sending it flying into a tree, and just stared it down! When it roared at him, he drew his sword and said something that actually scared it off!" Scootaloo shouted, like she was some fan girl. "It was so cool! You should have seen it Rainbow Dash!"  
"Pft, while that does sound a little awesome, I doubt he could impress me that good." Rainbow Dash said, proudly, before looking at the other two mares. "Though… I wouldn't mind thanking him, for saving your life and all." Rarity and Applejack nodded in agreement.

"Oh! Then it's a good thing he's right over-?" When Sweetie Bell turned around, to face where they just came from, she noticed the stallion was gone. "There?"

"Huh? B-But, he was just there! Carried us ta town and everythin'!" Applebloom said, looking at her two friends.

Scootaloo soon frowned, knowing that her newest hero was gone. "Now no pony is going to believe we _actually_ me a real life Charger." Her voice was filled with orrow, her gaze looked down to the dirt.

"A what!?" The three mares yelled, jaws dropping at what they heard.

"Yeah, Moon Howl is one of them Chargers… We didn't know 'til we got a good look at'em." Applebloom said, the three fillies nodding together.

"D-Darlings… How do you know that this… Mister Howl is a Charger?" Rarity asked, trying to get out of her shock.

"Because, despite the wolf pelt and strange armor, he matched the description in your romance novels." Sweetie Belle said, smiling up at her sister. "He's tall!"  
"More muscular than Big Mac!" Applebloom said, surprising Applejack.

"And has no fear of anything!" Scootaloo said, knowing the sword and armor was mentioned, which earned a raised brow from Rainbow Dash.

The three mares looked at one another before giving a sigh. "How about we all just go home? It has been a long day fer us all." Applejack suggested, the group nodding before they started to disperse.

After Rarity and Applejack left, with their sisters, Rainbow Dash looked down at Scootaloo. "Want me to give you a ride home, squirt?" She asked, smiling at the filly.

Scootaloo went wide eyed, nervousness suddenly plaguing the filly. "N-No, I'll be fine, R-Rainbow Dash!" She said, putting on a fake smile.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I know you must be tired." The cyan pegasus asked.

"I can make it, no worries! The ride Moon Howl gave us allowed me to get plenty of rest." Scootaloo said, keeping the smile on her face.

"Well… Alright, if you say so." Rainbow Dash said, flying up and giving a wave goodbye, before flying off. " _Whoever this Moon Howl pony is… I really need to thank him_." She thought, soaring through the night sky.

"It worked…" Scootaloo muttered, with a sigh of relief. The filly didn't like lying to her idol, but there was no way he could ell Rainbow Dash that she lived in the orphanage… Without dwelling on the fact any further, the filly rushed off.

 **-Sometime Later, near a cave at the Everfree Forest's edge-**

Moon Howl glanced around, eyeing the peaceful forest with a smirk. " _While I prefer the Fang, and Fenris' climate… Something about sleeping in a cave really gets to me._ " He thought, noticing the cave is surrounded by enough bushes to conceal his large frame. "That spot will do _._ " The stallion muttered, making his way over to said cave's mouth.

He made his way inside, and got himself comfortable within the cave. The spot was far enough in the forest, that he could exercise without being disturbed. Astartes could go two weeks without seep, however Moon Howl had been fighting for nearly that long, and was exhausted through the events of today. Right now, a bed of jagged rocks would look comfortable to him.

" _I'll scout out that town tomorrow, after my exercises… Right now, I need sleep_." He thought, before slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

 **-Afternoon, Moon Howl's "Den"-**

The stallion had just finished his exercise routine, and seeing that his blade's edge was still sharp. Once he was ready to go, Mon Howl made his way towards the town. He wasn't planning on getting very close, the reaction of yesterday's fillies was enough to tell him one thing… His presence will draw a lot of unwanted attention.

He kept to the forest's edge, using the thick brush as natural concealment. Moon Howl, with enhanced vision, was able to get a good view of the town's population… And it made the stallion feel somewhat awkward.

"This place looks like something in a children's cartoon." He muttered, eyeing the village before noticing a bouncing pink pony. "Especially _that_ one…"

He saw the pinky pony suddenly stopped, and look around for a moment. She then shrugged before continuing her strange bouncing.

"Ok, no way in Helheim she could have heard me." He whispered, lowering himself until the sound of a bell chimed, causing his attention to be drawn towards a red school house.

When the little fillies and colts began to pour out from the door… The stallion noticed a magenta mare following them out, and gave a wave goodbye to the foals. Seeing them all happy, joining their parents, actually brought a smile on to his armored muzzle.

When Moon Howl aw the CMC, he raised an eyebrow. "Well then, seem like they don't just randomly explore dangerous places." He chuckled, watching Applebloom go to a red stallion, and Sweetie Belle go to a white unicorn mare. His gaze fell on to Scootaloo, who was waving goodbye to her friends, before hopping on a scooter. "Where's your family, pup?" His question was answered, when Scootaloo gave a longing look at the other foals, and their family… A look he was far too familiar with.

The stallion watched the filly ride off towards a nearby park, slowly deciding to follow her from the forest's edge. The wolf in him was taking over, he couldn't stand seeing one so young be alone. He deserved to be, his entire pack was wiped out… He was a Lone Wolf, because he couldn't protect his brothers, when it mattered most. Scootaloo was still so young, she had done _nothing_ to deserve such a fate.

 **-Ponyville Park-**

Scootaloo watched the families play together, her thoughts going to what it might have been like if she also had one. The thought brought a smile to her face. "They are so lucky…" She said out loud.

"Lucky how, little pup?" A familiar, deep, voice asked.

The question made the filly jump, and turn around to see the tall Charger from yesterday, hidden just behind a few bushes, with a smirk. "Moon Howl!" Scootaloo squealed, seeing the newest hero to Ponyville, and rushed over to him. She clamped on to his large hoof, making the stallion flinch.

He wasn't used to such affection. Granted, brotherly celebrations are one thing, because of the high spirits. What th filly was doing, it is an alien form of affection to the battle harden warrior. "What are you doing, little pup?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scootaloo's eyes shot open, realizing what she was doing, and quickly let go. "S-Sorry… Just happy that you're still around." She said, making up an excuse.

Moon Howl looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "That's not the reason, little pup. You cannot lie to me." He said, the filly flinched. "I saw how you looked at the other families back at the school house, and just now."

Scootaloo lowered her head down, her eyes staring at his large hooves. "I don't know, really… Rainbow Dash is my biggest hero, and you're my newest one. The two of you are so cool… Last night, when you disappeared, I thought you were gone." She admitted.

The stallion just looked down at her, he knew those signs. Attaching to the stronger figures, those she now idolizing. At first, she only had a female figure to look up to… Now, she had a male figure. His Wolf-like instincts were now screaming at him, and he knew the next question. "Are you lonely, little pup?"

Scootaloo nodded. "I know there are the other Crusaders, and I love them both… But." Scootaloo began to think about it more, tears starting to form. "I wish that I also had a loving family, too… The orphanage, everyone is always getting picked but not me… Because I can't fly, no pegasus family wants a daughter that can't fly." Unknown to the filly, the Charger was removing something form his neck. "I mean, I bet you have many brothers and sisters… And that Wolf King sounded like the ultimate dad… I just wish I also had something like that."

Scootaloo felt a necklace slide down her neck, and settled down at her collar, she could feel the tips of something tap against her skin. "And now, you do." Moon How said, making Scootaloo open her eyes, to see the stallion's necklace of fangs. "So long as you were those, the fangs of that Fenrisian Wolf I slayed, you stand among the Vlka Fenryka… As a Sister Wolf."

The filly looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "B-But… You ponies are so cool. Why would you want a blank flank pegasus filly, who can't fly?" Scootaloo asked, confused by the gesture.

"There was one thing the Wolf King respected… Ad that was one's will to defy fate." Moon How aid, lowering his head down to nuzzle the filly, well… The best he could. "You can fly; you have the will to do so."

Scootaloo smiled up at him. "D-Do you really think so?" She asked.

"I know so… Because I was once a weak colt." He said, pulling his head back. "And look where my will got me."

Scootaloo suddenly hugged his hoof again, still smiling at what was said. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated, the stallion chuckling a bit.

"Anytime… And if you ever need me, when you're in danger, just howl." He said, Scootaloo looking up at him. "Like a wolf. Keep howling, I'll hear you and release one of my own."

She nodded. "Ok! " Scootaloo said, hugging his hoof tighter. "Thank you, Moon Howl!"

The stallion chuckled a bit more, and nodded. "Anytime, Scootaloo… Now, do you have anything to do today?" Moon Howl asked.

"Yeah! Rainbow Dash said that we'll continue our lessons today!" Scootaloo answered, smiling up at him before an inquisitive look appeared on her face. "Hey, Moon Howl, can I ask you a question?"

He gave a nod. "Sure, ask me, little pup."

For some reason, hearing him call her 'little pup' actually made Scootaloo feel excited, her wings buzzing. "Where do you live, anyways? I know you don't live in Ponyville, because I have never seen you around before." She asked, the stallion suddenly having a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, that's because I live in the forest, where I saved you and your two friends… In a cave not too far from town." He answered, Scootloo nodding. "Now, what time is this Rainbow Dash going to start the lessons?"

"She told me to wait in the park for her, and that we'll start soon as she fets here." Scootaloo answered.

Moon Howl nodded, smiling. "Then you better get out there… So she can find you." He nudged Scootaloo with his hoof. "And remember, you have the will to fly _and_ the Vlka Fenryka beind you… Tackle this obstacle with all you have." The filly nodded, rushing back into the park. " _Seriously… What in the ame of Russ has gotten into me?_ " He thought, the stallion shaking his head before leaving the park to scout some more.

 **-During Scootaloo's Training Session-**

"Wow, you're doing great, today, Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash said, watching the filly actually hover three times longer than normal. "What's gotten into you?"

The filly landed, a smile on her face. "I saw Moon Howl before you showed up!" She said, the mare smiling at the filly. "When I told him about how hard it was for me to fly, and how you were helping, he said some encouraging things about having will and how he believes I can do it!" Scootaloo held out the fang necklace up to her idol. "He even gave me this!"

Rainbow Dash just now noticed the amulet, and raised an eyebrow. "What is that?" She asked, pondering the fangs. " _Too big and curved for bear teeth, but too small to be Manticore teeth._ " The mare thought.

"They are from what he called a 'Fenrissian Wolf'! They're from the same Wolf that he slayed, to join the Vlka Fenryka, he wears the pelt in its honor for granting him the opportunity to be one!"

The mare had never heard of a tradition like that before, then again… If this 'Moon Howl' was a Charger, then a strange tradition to prove one's strength would make sense. "Really, just how big are these wolves? Bet I could take one down." Rainbow Dash said, proudly.

Scootaloo suddenly became nervous. "I-I don't know about that, Rainbow Dash…" She said, swiftly looking around.

Rainbow Dash was suddenly taken back by the lack of confidence from Scootaloo. "What makes you think I _couldn't_ take one down?" She asked, trying not to sound offended.

"B-Because these things are huge. The pelt, alone, drapes over Moon Howl's body, and he's bigger than Big Mac." Scootaloo said, kicking the dirt with her hoof. "And, from what he told us, they're more ferocious than a Manticore."

The mare thought about it for a moment, and smiled. "Sounds like my kind of opponent! Where does this Moon Howl pony live, anyways? Maybe he could help me find one to fight." She said, her arrogance starting to show. "I-I don't really _know_ where he lives…" She lied, mentally kicking herself for it. "I mean, all I know, is that he lives in the Everfree Forest."

Rainbow Dash bought it. "Horse apples. Well, no use in dwelling on that." She said, disappointed about not finding this pony on her own. "Well, I guess we should just get back to practice!"

Yes, ma'am!" Scootaloo gave a mock salute, going back to Rainbow Dash's training.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **-The Next Day, Ponyville School House-**

"No way! He _actually_ gave you his necklace and said that your part of the Vlka Fenryka!?" Sweetie Belle asked, eyeing the familiar fang necklace.

"Why in tarnation would he do that? Ah mean, it makes no sense." Applebloom said, raising an eyebrow. "He just met us yesterday."

Scootalooo blushed a bit, and tried to hide it by smiling… Failing horribly. "I-I kind of told him somethings… That I told no pony else." She admitted, her hooves feeling rather weak. "And I don't know why I did, either. Something in me just said it was ok… That I could tell him anything, that I was safe around him. That I-."

"Were standin' next ta yer Pa?" Appleboom interjected, making the pegasus filly's eyes go wide.

"W-What are you talking about? Like you said, we just met him yesterday!" Scootaloo stuttered, her face turning a darker shade of red. "I don't even know that much about him."

"Sometimes, Scootaloo, you just get those feelings and _know_ when something is right." Sweetie Belle said, the other two fillies looking at her. "A-Atleast, that's what Rarity told me! And also my dad… What you described, is how I feel around him."

"And Big Mac maybe mah big brother, but he's like mah own Pa." Applebloom noted, agreeing with the unicorn filly. "That's how ah feel around'em."

Scootaloo thought about it for a moment, a smile creeping on to her cheeks. "M-Maybe you girls are right…" She said, before a thought suddenly hit her. "Hey! Maybe I can visit him in the Everfree Forest! Who knows, if you girls are right, he might help me get my cutie mark!"

"Wait, you know where he lives?" Sweetie Belle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oops… Did I forget to mention he told me that too…?" Scootaloo asked, embarrassed that she completely forgot. "But yeah, he lives in a-?"

"Well, well, if it isn't the only three blank flanks in Ponyville." Diamond Tiara said, walking up with Silver Spoon right behind her.

"Yeah, and look at that atrocious neckless miss flightless is wearing!" The gray filly said, giggling.

Diamond Tiara looked at it, and rolled her eyes. "I have to agree… Though, such a barbaric piece of jewelry suits her." The filly said, smirking.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Scootaloo said, glaring at Diamond Tiara.

"Easy? It's no secret that you live in an orphanage, blank flank. Not to mention, why you've been there the longest, what pegasi family, in their right mind, would want you as a daughter?" She answered, making even Silver Spoon gasp, and go wide eyed.

"Whoa, now that is taking it way too far!" Sweetie Belle said, Applebloom nodding, while Scootaloo remained quiet.

"Yeah, Diamond Tiara… That was a bit much." Silver Spoon said, looking at the purple filly.

"I'm only telling the truth." She responded, before Scootaloo spoke up.

"Shut up! How would you know anything, when you have everything you could want!" She yelled, tears in her eyes, before holding up the fang necklace. "And for your information, this is a sign of one belonging to the Vlka Fenryka! Those chosen to be the children of the legendary Wolf King! Moon-!"

Scootaloo was interrupted when Diamond Tiara actually walked up and ripped the necklace off. "You mean this tacky, barbaric, thing? Please, it looks like old rotted teeth with some red rock." She said, keeping the pegasus filly back with her hoof.

"Give it back! Y-You'll break it!" Scootaloo said, frantically, while trying to get back the important artifact… A treasure that was important to one of her two heroes.

"You want it?" Diamond Tiara asked, able to move away from Scootaloo. The filly nodded, rapidly, while she got a devilish smirk. "Then go get it!" Scootaloo's heart just _dropped_ , when she saw Diamond Tiara throw the necklace on to a nearby tree's branch… One far out of the filly's reach.

"Diamond Tiara! Wut did ya do that fer! Ya know Scootaloo can't fly that high!" Applebloom shouted, knowing how important the necklace is, especially to Scootaloo.

The pegasus filly just looked up at the tree branch, tears still in her eyes. Without a word, she sprinted away from the group! "Scootaloo! School isn't over yet!" Sweetie Belle yelled, but it seemed like the filly didn't care.

Silver Spoon, when normally was on Diamond Tiara's side, shot the other filly a glare. "Ok, now you've gone _way_ too far!" She said, making Diamond Tiara look at her, in surprise.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

"I'm telling you, Rainbow Dash. There's no place called 'Fenris', a group called 'Vlka Fenryka', an animal called the 'Fenrissian Wolf', nor some pony named 'Wolf King'." Twilight Sparkle, the local alicorn Princess said, while she looked through some of her personal books on Pony History and Animals. "They just don't exist."

Rainbow Dash scratched her head, confused. "But how does that explain those teeth, story, or that Charger; Scootaloo told me about? She doesn't _lie_ to me." The pegasus mare said.

"If I had one of those teeth, I may be able to figure out what it belongs to." Twilight said, raising an eyebrow. "Or even talk with this 'Moon Howl'."

"I don't know how to do either of those things! Scootaloo seems to cherish that necklace… And there's no telling where this Moon Howl is." Rainbow Dash said, rubbing both temples with her hooves.

"I can't tell you anything without evidence, or facts, Rainbow Dash." Twilight explained, shaking her head.

Before Rainbow Dash could say anything else, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Silver Spoon, and Ms. Cheerliee; rushed into the room. "Rainbow Dash! We have a problem!" The magenta school mare yelled, her voice filled with concern.

"Cheerliee? What's wrong?" Rainbow Dash asked, before noticing one less filly. "W-Where's Scootaloo?"

"We don't know! We looked all around Ponyville." Cheerliee said, looking around at the fillies.

"Girls, what happened?" Twilight asked the fillies.

"Scootaloo was telling us how she met Moon Howl again, yesterday, and got his necklace from him!" Sweetie Belle said, worried about her friend.

"Then Diamond Tiara said some really mean things to her, and ripped the necklace off-!" Silver Spoon said, before Rainbow Dash suddenly yelled.

"She did _WHAT_!?" The pegasus mare yelled, so loud that those outside could hear her. "Do you have any idea where she could have gone!?"

Applebloom looked around, Sweetie Belle nodding to her, before she looked back up to Rainbow Dash. "She might be in the Everfree Forest, lookin' fer Moon Howl." She announced.

"Why in the name of Equestria would she do that!? Scootaloo doesn't even know where he is!" Rainbow Dash yelled, grabbing her mane in panic.

"S-She told us… That he lived in the Everfree Forest, but Diamond Tiara interrupted her before she could tell us where, exactly." Sweetie Belle admitted.

Rainbow Dash suddenly launced out of the door, a trail of rainbow colors right behind the mare… Her direction being, obviously, Everfree Forest. Instead of questioning her friend, Twilight looked down at the fillies. "Do you girls have that necklace?" She asked, Sweetie Belle using her magic to hover said item in question towards the lavender alicorn.

 **-Everfree Forest-**

Scootaloo didn't stop running, her eyes filled with tears. She knew the cave that Moon Howl talked about, she saw it during one other stray adventure into the forest. When she arrived at the cave's mouth, she stopped… Her mind was racing; the filly couldn't figure out _what_ to say. After all, his necklace was ruined and she couldn't get it back.

Only one real answer came to mind, and the filly decided to act on it. With a deep breath, Scootaloo let out her best imitation of a wolf's howl… Sounding more like a squeaking one. " _I hope he's home…_ " She thought, taking a few breaths.

After a few seconds, her thughts were answered by a loud, powerful, howl come from the cave. The stallion she hoped for, slowly walking out of the cave, his armored head tilting. "Scootaloo, what's-?" Before he could say anything else, the filly sprinted over, and clamped on to his front right hoof, and started to ball her eyes out. "Scootaloo?! Scootaloo, what happened!" He asked, seeing the filly in such a state, his parental instincts suddenly taking over and he wrapped a hoof around her frame.

"Y-Your n-necklace… SH-She… Broke it!" The filly managed to say, between her tears. "And I-I… Couldn't g-get it out of the tree. I-It was too high."

Moon Howl looked down at her, whoever _she_ was… Had pissed off the wrong pony. However, his wolf instincts demanded that he stayed with Scootaloo until she calmed down. "Come on inside, little pup… Tell me what happened." He said, picking the filly up with his mouth, and carried her inside.

Once they were in the cave, Moon Howl laid the filly down and soon circled his larger body around her. The position they were in, made Scootaloo feel the way she told her friends. Not too longer, she started to tell him all about what happened at school and with Diamond Tiara.

It took every bit of willpower Moon Howl had, not to go charging out and giving this filly a piece of his mind… Vlka Fenryka style. Though, once she calmed down, Scootaloo was fast asleep against his larger body. "The pup must have worn herself out, running here." He thought, looking down at her… Laying his head down around her, completing the protective circle. "Already done my exercises for today… What the Helheim, a nap would do me some good." The stallion allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

 **-Over Everfree Forest-**

Rainbow Dash soared through the untamed skies of Everfree Forest, scanning for the pegasus filly the best she could. "Horse apples! I can't see a thing from up here!" She shouted, contemplating the hardest thing she could possibly do. "For the squirt… I'll fly into Tartarus." She thought, before flying down into the forest itself.

When the cyan mare landed, she could hear the groans and moans of nearby creatures. Rainbow Dash did not want to admit it to anypony, but the Everfree Forest actually creeped her out. Mostlyecause of how everything did things on their own, and that was just plain weird.

"Scootaloo!" She called out, looking around. "Where are you squirt!" Rainbow Dash couldn't see anything, nor a sign of either ponies. "What pony in their right mind would live in a place like this?" The mare thought, continuing her search.

Unknown to the mare, there was a pair of large yellow cat eyes, locked on to her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

 **-Moon Howl's Den-**

The stallion's ear twitched, hearing a voice elling. "HM?" He grumbled, pulling his head up to look out of the cave's mouth.

"Scootlaoo!" The voice of a mare yelled. She's further away from the cave, but close enough for him to hear her.

He leaned his head down, and nudged the filly with his muzzle. "Scootaloo, wake up, little pup." He whispered, the filly groaning a bit before nuzzling against his pelt. "Come on, you need to get up… Somepony is looking for you."

Scootaloo mumbled a bit, before looking up. "R-Really?" She asked, a bit drowsy. "I wonder who it could be."

Moon Howl slowly stood up, picking Scootaloo up and placing her on to his back once he did. "Then how about we go up and find out, hm?" He said, making his way out of the cave.

"You sure? You haven't been the most social pony, since you showed up." She said, holding on to the wolf pelt.

"If they're willing to enter _this_ forest, just to find you, then they've earned to see my, and know of my presence." Moon Howl said, walking into the brush. "Hm… Their voice is rough, but its still that of a mare… Heh, she has an adorable squeak." His eyes suddenly went wide, he recognized that voice! It was the cyan pony's voice!"

"It must be Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said, perking her head up, while Moon Howl kept his gaze forward. When the voice yelled out, the two close enough for the filly to hear it, Scootaloo smiled brightly. "That is Rainbow Dash! But… Why is she in the Everfree Forest, looking for me instead of practicing?"

" _Ok… That shows she's somewhat dense_." Moon Howl thought, smirking a bit. His smile faded, when they heard a powerful roar, followed by a pain filled scream. "Hold on!" The stallion yelled, his leisure walked turning into a dead charge, Scootaloo holding on o his pelt, tightly.

"Hurry, Moon Howl! That sounded like a manticore, and everypony knows you can't fight them alone!" Scootaloo yelled, the stallion picking up the pace with the new information.

"When I get close enough, I want you to hop off. Alright, Scootaloo? I won't be able to fight with you on my back." Moon Howl ordered, the filly giving an understanding nod.

"Wait, are you seriously going to fight a manticore on your own?" She asked, wondering if he could actually do it.

"Trust me, when I say this." The stallion lowering his head for a full on battle charge. "I've probably fought a lot worse, and a lot bigger.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

"Impossible! T-There's no way in Equestria this can be real!" Twilight said, her horn scanning the fangs, with a beam of magical light. "But… The evidence is literally right in front of me!"

"Uhh… Twi? What are ya talkin' 'bout over there?" Applejack, who arrived with Rarity sometime after finding out about the incident at the school house. "Ya'll been usin' yer fancy magic ta scan that there broken necklace since before we got here."

"Yes, darling, not to mention you have been mumbling 'impossible' too… Would you mind telling us what makes that… Barbaric piece of jewelry so interesting?" Rarity asked, the group nodding.

"Because the genetic structure of this 'Fenrissian Wolf' has been genetically enhanced beyond Equestria's own abilities! Not to mention, the DNA Type is nonexistent on our world." Twilight answered, the group giving her confused looks. "In other words… This 'Fenrissian Wolf' is not really from our planet, and was artificially created somewhere down its family tree."

"But wait… Moon Howl looks like any other pony, besides being a Charger." Sweetie Bell noted, looking around at everyone else.

"Then I guess I'll have to ask him some questions." Twilight said, using her magic to levitate said necklace. "With this, I can easily track them."

 **-Everfree Forest-**

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe this was happening right now… First of all things, she still hasn't found Scootaloo yet. The second, due to her search for the filly, she completely missed the apparent manticore that had been stalking her! Now, the cyan mare was on the ground, a gash on her side, a sprained wing, and one hungry Manticore walking straight for her.

"Perfect… Scootaloo is still out there, who knows what happening to her, I can barely move without pain… And now I'm about to be Manticore chow!" She thought, glaring up at the approaching manticore. "I'm not giving up this easily, punk!" Rainbow Dash yelled, defiantly, before heavy thumps and angry snorts were heard behind him.

Just as the mare was about to turn around, so she could see the source, a shadow loomed over her and a pair of armored hooves stomped in front of her body. She looked up to see that she was now underneath one _huge_ stallion! His armor like a mix between a light blue and gray, just like a storm cloud, and he had a black fur pelt hanging over his body, there were even strange markings over said armor.

" _I-Is this_ …" The mare thought, staring up at him, in awe. " _Moon Howl?_ "

As if he heard her thoughts, the stallion stomped his hoof and actually growled at the manticore. "Try to touch her again, Fuzz Ball… And there won't be a single trace of you to be considered scrap!" Those words, brutal as they were, actually sounded beyond tough to the mare.

With another powerful roar, the manticore charged the stallion! " _He isn't seriously going to fight that thing, is he!?_ " She thought, when the stallion didn't move.

As if it was a sign of accepting the challenge, Moon How drew his sword. "Your funeral!" He yelled, and charged the manticore himself! Not a single trace of fear around him. When the manticore swung its paw, the large beast soon found a sword ripping through said palm, and quickly pulled out but not quick enough to dodge a tail whip from the beast. Moon Howl slid back to Rainbow Dash, with no clear injury. "Huh, you aren't like that bear… Good, show me what you have to offer!"

The cyan mare watched, as the stallion rejoined the fight, and the two continued their battle. She has never seen a pony actually take on some manticore head on before… And this stallion is doing it like this was just another bar brawl! "Oh, my gosh, Rainbow Dash! Are you ok!?" A young voice yelled, making her turn to see Scootaloo run over to her.

"Scootaloo! Thank Celestia, you're ok!" She said, using one of her fore hooves to hug the filly, when she was close enough. "When I heard that you may have ran into the Everfree Forest, I started looking for you!" Rainbow Dash nuzzled the filly, happy she wasn't hurt. "Don't ever do that again! This place is really dangerous!"

Scootaloo, hardly believing her idol is acting this way, just rolled with it. "I was fine, R-Rainbow Dash… After all, Moon Howl wasn't going to let anything hurt me." She said, smiling up at the mare.

Rainbow Dash eyes went wide, finding out her assumptions were correct, and looked back at the battle. "So… _That_ is Moon Howl?" She asked, watching the stallion conduct a flawless dodge of the manticore's bone snapping jaws.

"Yeah! I told you he was cool! Isn't he cool?" Scootaloo asked, looking back towards the fight.

Rainbow Dash slowly nodded, watching ever movement Moon Howl made. To her surprise, each one was done with an expert's skill, strong but also agile. Fierce, but also delicate. Not even the Royal Guard, _or_ Wonderbolts _,_ had that kind of skill. " _W-Who is this Stallion_?" She thought, still studying his movements.

After the manticore failed to strike the stallion again, it became frustrated and set its hungry eyes on both the pegasus mare and filly. Without warning, the beast charged the two of them! Surprising all three ponies, the two pegasi screaming when said manticore raised its paw.

The blow never came, they only heard a metallic thud followed by something rolling away. Rainbow Dash slowly opened her eyes, to see Moon Howl standing in front of her and Scootaloo. His helmet was laying off to the side, covered in blood. The manticore was just staring at him, frozen in place.

While Rainbow Dash couldn't see moon Howl's face, herself, she could see his reflection within the manticore's own eyes. The storm gray coat, a long black mane draping over some of his face. Those glaring yellow eyes, seeming to make him look more like a dangerous beast of some kind. But, what made him have the freezing effect on the manticore, was the blood sliding down the left side of his face… Yet he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Bad move, Fuzz Ball." He said, launching forward and taking advantage of the Manticore's hesitation. HE leapt at the fearsome creature, and used his sword to slice the side of tis face! With a pain filled roar, the manticore tried to bite the stallion, but he was already on his back. Moon Howl's blade flashed for only a second, and the manticore fell limply to the ground. "You're done." The stallion stood on the slain beast's back, hopping off with a strange daze.

"Moon Howl! Are you ok?" Scootaloo asked, running up to him. "That manticore hit you pretty hard, and your head is bleeding!"

Moon Howl grinned at her. "I'll be fine. I've taken a lot worse than-… Why is everything spinning all of a sudden?" He held his head, eye widening at the late realization. " _Fangs of Morkai! New body, means no quick healing_!" Moon Howl thought, and attempted to voice his concern… But his sight went black, and the Charger fell over to the ground.

Both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo rushed over to his side, checking tosee if he was alright. "Rainbow Dash, is he alright!?" Scootaloo asked, frantically, while she stood next to the fallen Charger.

Rainbow Dash placed a hoof over Moon Howl's neck, trying to feel a pulse. To her relief, she felt it, somewhat weak but still strong. "Yeah, squirt… I think he just went unconscious, because of that hit from the manticore." She said, smiling at the filly before she gave a concerned look at the stallion. "Now, to figure out how to get him to a hospital… He must weigh a ton!"

At that, a lavender flash caught their attention. The two smiled, when they saw Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack; standing near them. "Rainbow! Thank Celestia you found-!" The princess stopped, when she spotted the slain manticore, and then the unconscious Moon Howl… Speechless.

"I-Is that… Who ah think it is?" Applejack asked, not believing her eyes.

"Sweet Celestia… They weren't lying. That _is_ a Charger!" Rarity said, surprised, while placing a hoof over her muzzle and a blush finding its way on to her cheeks.

Raibnow Dash nodded, looking between the two. "Yeah, and he's hurt! Moon Howl took a manticore claw to the head!" The other three mares gasped, Twilight's horn starting to glow.

"I'll teleport us straight to the hospital!" Twilight said, before all six of them disappeared in a lavender flash.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

 **-Ponyville Hospital-**

Moon Howl slowly woke up, his eyes greeted with some bright blue and a shadow, nose filled with the smell of sanitation. His mind instantly remembering what it is like within an Apothecarion. "Well, good afternoon, Mr. Howl. How are you feeling this morning?" A male voice asked, Moon Howl not quite catching the name he used.

"Like an Ork Borgboy used my head for a drum." He responded, out of experience within some sanitized area.

"A what?" The unicorn doctor asked, putting his clipboard down.

Moon Howl shook his head, noticing the tan unicorn with a red mane and tail. "Sorry, head is a bit fuzzy, and the words came out wrong." He lied, smiling a bit, as he sat up. "But I do have one massive headache."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, before nodding. "Well… Alright then." He said, pulling the clipboard back up. "And the headache is to be expected… You took quite the blow. A manticore's strength is not something to sneeze at, most ponies wouldn't be breathing after what you took."

"But I'm not like most ponies, am I, doctor?" He asked, smirking a bit.

"Then I suppose you already know about the abnormal healing process and body structure?" The doctor asked, lowering his clipboard.

"That would be correct, doctor. After all, I was born like this." Moon Howl chuckled, heartedly. "All within the Vlka Fenryka are like me."

The doctor nodded, not asking who these 'Vlka Fenryka' are. He was a doctor, not a scientist. With a smile of his own, he looked up at the Charger. "Good to hear, this saves us a lot of time. You also seem in good health, despite being unconscious for nearly a week. So, I'll be able to discharge you tomorrow, if everything checks out." The doctor placed Moon' Howl's data chart against the bed. "By the way, I am Dr. Bone Scanner, and I would like to ask… Do you feel up to visitors?"

"I have visitors?" Moon Howl asked, with a raised brow.

"That you do, and I must say… You are one lucky stallion. The mare is beyond an eye catcher, and the filly is so adorable." The doctor said, smiling. "Shall I let them in?"

"Uh, sure." Moon Howl agreed, Dr. Bone Scanner walking over to the door, with a nod.

The doctor used his magic to open the door, sticking his head outside. "He's awake and ready to see visitors now." A cheer followed, before a familiar filly rushed in, and stopped right next to his bed.

"Moon Howl, you're ok! We were so worried about you!" Scootaloo said, her face glowing with excitement.

"We?" Moon Howl chuckled, rubbing her mane with his hoof. "Also, it will take more than a manticore to bring down a Vlka Fenryka, little pup."

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash stayed here with me, the whole time!" Scootaloo said, giggling while he messed up her mane.

"Oh, and why did she do that?" He asked her, smiling.

"Because she couldn't stay here by herself." An all too familiar voice said, making Moon Howl look up to see the cyan pegasus from his visions! The stallion's eyes went wide, making Rainbow Dash blush a bit. "A-And to thank you for saving my life." She finished, looking away from him.

"Uh, you're welcome, Rainbow Dash… It was the least I could do." Moon Howl said, rubbing the back of his head.

She suddenly flew up to him, a determined look in her eye. "Don't get used to it, big guy! Next time, I'll be me saving _your_ flank from danger!" Rainbow Dash said, making Moon Howl grin.

"We'll see who is saving who, next time." He replied, before feeling Scootaloo tap his shoulder. 'Yes, Scootaloo?"

"How come you never told me, and the other crusaders, that you were a Pegasus Charger?" She asked, Moon Howl just now feeling the feathery apendages.

He had to think of something, and quick. "Well, it never really came up. Plus, I rarely use them, only when I need to." Moon Howl answered, giving her an assuring smile.

The filly bought the lie, and nodded. "Guess we shouldn't have assumed you were an earth pony, either." Scootaloo said, smiling.

"Another lesson learned, then." He gave a nod, before looking around. "Say… Where is my sword and armor?" Moon Howl asked.

"Oh, I took it back to my place, over Ponyville. Twilight had to help me, due to it being so heavy…. Seriously, how in Equestria can you wear that stuff?" Rainbow Dash asked, tilting her head. "Let alone, fly with it."

Moon Howl gave a light shrug, at the mare's question. "A lot of strength and endurance training, with the armor on, helps." He lied, the stallion thanked the All-Father he was given knowledge and body to do just that.

"Right…" She then looked at Dr. Bone Scanner. "Hey, doc, how long does he have to stay here?"

Dr. Bone Scanner took a moment to think, despite already having told Moon Howl. "Well, if everything checks out, he should be good to leave by tomorrow."

Rainbow Dash hoof pumped. "Awesome! Scoots already told me where you lived." She looked back at the Charger, with a grin. "Ain't no way I'm going to let you stay there; after all you've done. You can stay in the guest room, at my place."

"Sure you have a bed that I can fit in?" He asked, noticing that his body was a bit big for the Hospital bed.

"Heck ya, cloud beds are easily adjusted. Too big for the current one, all we gotta do is add a bit more." Rainbow Dash answered, smirking a bit. "What do you say?"

Moon Howl shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Rainbow Dash, for some reason, hoof pumped again.

"Hey, Moon Howl?" Scootaloo spoke up, causing the Charger to look at her. "I was wondering, what does your cutie mark look like?"

Moon Howl hesitated, he didn't even know himself what it looked like. "Well, instead of telling you, how about I show you?" He asked, smiling, as Scootaloo quickly nodded. "Alright then, let's have a look." With that, Moon Howl pulled the sheets off of his lower half… Both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo became awestruck, while Moon Howl couldn't believe what he saw.

Right there, on his storm gray flank, was a howling crimson wolf, with a white cresent moon right behind it. It looked almost like the insignia of the fabled, and legendary, Thirteenth Company! Moon Howl had both a surprised, and honored, look on his face. "Uh, Moon Howl?" He looked to the filly. "Why do you look surprised? It's your cutie mark."

Moon Howl took a moment, to think of something to tell her. "Well… My cutie mark looks exactly like the insignia of the Vlka Fenryka's most legendary Battle Company… And I'm always surprised, and honored, when I see it." He managed to say, hoping the two bought it.

Scootaloo bought it, but Rainbow Dash didn't. "Uh-huh, what was this 'Battle Company' called?" The mare asked, with a raised brow.

"They were simply called the 'Thirteenth Company'. The Wolf King's best, and those that stood by his side since his accension as our King… Who are now sworn to hunt down the evil that plagues our lands." Moon Howl didn't really lie, granted he had to edit the story a bit.

Though, it seemed to have worked, because Rainbow Dash was grinning. "Man, what I would give to challenge _those_ guys!" She exclaimed, before Rainbow Dash remembered something. "Hey, Moon Howl? Think you can show me how to hunt one of those 'Fenrissian Wolves' Scootaloo told me about?"

This will be a hard one to lie about, since they do not exist on this world. "I would, if I could. However, to enter our lands, requires a unicorn that knows how to pass through our protective wards… Which we do not have, and I cannot return until fulfilling my Wyrd."

"What's a wyrd?" Scootaloo asked.

"It is Fenrissian for 'Destiny'. In other words, I am on a quest which has brought me to Ponyville." Moon Howl explained, before Dr. Bone Scanner interjected.

"Alright, I think that is enough. Mr. Howl requires rest, and visiting hours are almost over." The doctor said, motioning the two out. "You can come back tomorrow."

"Awwwwwh…" Scootaloo said, walking out the door. "See you tomorrow, Moon Howl!" She called back, the stallion waving goodbye.

"Yeah, and you better be feeling better!" Rainbow Dash called back, making Moon Howl laugh a bit.

 **-Tartarus-**

Tirek sat in his cage, angered at how he was defeated by those ponies… After so long, he only had but moments of freedom. "I _will_ have my revenge on those blasted ponies." He growled, glaring at the bars of his cell.

"I may be able to assist in said revenge." A voice spoke up, before some chaotic rift opened up. Tirek watched, as a sapphire blue unicorn stallion, with a blonde mane, walked out of it. "After all, I owe quite a lot to creatures, such as you."

The centaur raised an eyebrow at the newcomer, before looking at his cutie mark. It was some swirling gold dragon, biting its own tail, with some strange typhoon insignia at the center. Though, the insignia had a demonic eye in the middle. "And how, pony, might you be able to do that?" Tirek asked, looking at the unicorn.

"My masters have given me quite the power, just to corrupt this world." He answered, an azure blue glow appearing around his horn. "I can free you, and send you out of here… In exchange, you cause as much havoc you can. Distract the citizens of this world for me."

Tirek thought about it, for a moment. This opportunity will grant him a chance to have his revenge, on those six mares… Plus, this unicorn seemed quite powerful, and he could easily trick him into giving up his magic. "You have a deal… But, who might I be working _alongside_?" He asked, a twisted grin appearing on his face.

The unicorn gave a grin of his own. 'You may call me… Chaos Star." With that, Tirek was gone from Tartarus, the unicorn right rafter. When Cerebus showed up, to investigate the strange scent, he discovered his charge missing, _again_! The three headed dog's ears lowered, Celestia is not going to be happy with him.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Moon Howl was getting ready to leave the hospital, Rainbow Dash at her place to get everything ready while Scootaloo was at school. The stallion made sure he had everything, and wasn't forgetting anything, when a knock came at the door. "Come in." Moon Howl called out.

A white earth pony mare walked in, Nurse Redheart if he remembered correctly, her steps were filled with nervousness. "U-Um, Mr. Howl? Y-You have a… Uh, visitor." She said, looking back out the door.

Moon Howl raised an eyebrow, her posture was strange and she was fearful about something. He knew it wasn't him, because she kept looking out the door. "They may come in, though… I am getting ready to leave." Moon Howl replied, the nurse pony nodding before motioning for someone to enter.

The Charger went wide eyed, as a pure white pony, taller than him, slowly walked in. She had a mixture of green, blue, and pink; colored mane, with a sun cutiemark. But, what _really_ caught his attention was the fact that she had both a horn _and_ wings. The mare gave him a nod, a warm smile on her muzzle. "Hello, I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria." Nurse Redheart quickly knelt, giving him a strange look. Celestia looked down at her. "Please, I am not insulted. Those of his kind are a proud group of ponies… Only kneeling before two, neither of which I am."

Nurse Redheart gave a nod. "Y-Yes, Princess. I understand."

"Good, now would you mind leaving us in private? I wish to speak with Moon Howl, alone." Celestia asked, Nurse Redheart nodding before she quickly left. The eldest princess then turned to the Charger, just staring at him. The way she was staring, and smiling, at Moon Howl actually made the former Astartes feel uncomfortable. "You have caused quite the ruckus, Ayden Wolfhowl… If I had known about what would have happened, I would've had you sent ot my castle. At least, then, Twilight wouldn't be asking so many questions." She giggled.

"W-What?" Moon Howl managed to say, confused at _how_ this pony knew who he really was. "H-How did you?"

"I was aware of your presence, and past, moments before you arrived. It isn't an everyday thing, for an Astartes to find their way into Equestria." Celestia answered, holding her smile. "Before you ask, I am not here to threaten you. Merely to inform you that I know, and you may turn to me when you wish."

Moon Howl simply nodded, keeping his yellow eyes locked on to the alicorn. "Guess that explains _some_ things… I am grateful for your assistance, Princess." He gave a respectful nod.

Celestia returned the nod, walking towards the door but stopped. "By the way, do not worry about the expenses of your hospital visit, or ones in the future." She looked back at him, giving a wink. "They will be on me. Consider it a… Welcome to Equestria, and thank you for all the things you've done for all, gift."

Moon Howl nodded, not sure if that winking was her messing or flirting with him. 'Uh, thank you, Princess… Your generosity is much appreciated."

Celestia used her magic to open the door, happily walking out. "It was my pleasure, ~My Little Pony~!" She said, singing the last part, and further confusing Moon Howl quite a bit.

 **-Rainbow Dash's House-**

Moon Howl was praying to both the All-Father, and the Great Wolf, the entire time he tried to keep up with Rainbow Dash. One does not know how hard it is, to keep up with a speed demon and daredevil mixed into one, with unfamiliar appendages. Though, he could tell that she was impressed that he actually stayed right on her tail, and his rather large wing span. All and all, it was a good flight, and he tested his speed.

The two landed on to the Cloud House's, more like palace in Moon Howl's opinion, porch and walked up to the door. "I know, the place is a bit big, but what can you expect? I _am_ the fastest flyer in Equestria, the Wonderbolt's rising star, and Ponyville's only Weather Captain." Rainbow Dash said, pulling out her key and opened the door.

" _She doesn't know Imperial Bureaucrats, if she thinks this is big._ " He thought, with a smirk. "I'm sure I can cope with it, after all… If those titles are true, I should be honored that such a pony is allowing me to live with her." Moon Howl teased, causing Rainbow Dash to blush a bit.

"W-Well, they a-are!" She practically shouted, nervously. "After all, I did do the Sonic Rainboom, three times." Rainbow boasted, after composing herself, while opening the door.

"Three times? That's rather impressive." Moon Howl complimented, the All-Father's knowledge allowing him to know how rare such a feat was. "Doubt I, or my brothers, could attempt such a feat… After all, we're just warhorses."

"You got that right, big guy! The first time was how I got my cutie mark." Rainbow Dash flaunted the mark on her flank, making the cloud and rainbow colored lightning bolt clear to him. "Been proud of it, ever since."

"Anything you're proud of, which isn't part of you?" He asked, following the mare inside of her home. Moon Howl's gaze picked up on the décor, which reminded him of buildings from Ancient Terra.

Rainbow Dash stopped, and rubbed the back of her head. "Guess I was boasting a bit, wasn't I?" She asked, Moon Howl giving a teasing nod. "Well, there is a couple of things I'm proud of, that isn't one of my many attributes… Like my pet, Tank!" The mare raised a hoof up, before calling out. "Hey, Tank! Come and meet our newest guest!"

The sounds of buzzing filled Moon Howl's ears, making him raise an eyebrow. When said pet hovered into the room, making the stallion become somewhat confuse about her choice. " _Is that… A tortoise, wearing a patellar on his shell?_ " He thought, the tortoise landing on to Rainbow Dash's hoof, allowing the mare to give him a shell noogie.

"Meet Tank! The most tenacious and awesome pet, ever. He's a-?" She was suddenly cut off.

"A tortoise, judging by his shell style…My guess is that he's from the Galapaponies Islands?" Moon Howl interjected, once again using the All-Father's gifted knowledge.

"Y-Yeah, how did you know that?" Rainbow Dash asked, setting Tank down, actually surprised that somepony knew that.

"When you travel on a quest, like I have, you see a great deal of things." Moon Howl answered, smirking at her. "That isn't a problem, is it?"

"N-No… Just a first that no one called him a turtle, before I correct them." Rainbow Dash admitted.

Moon Howl raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how. For one, he's much too big to be a turtle. Plus, his shell is completely different from a normal turtle shell." He pointed out, making Rainbow Dash blush.

"Quick question, you're not an egg-head, are you?" She asked.

"You would be wrong, in assuming. I prefer the heat of battle, and daring situations." Moon Howl answered.

" _Score!_ " She mentally squealed, before nodding with a goofy smile. "W-Well, your stuff is already in the guest room. Second floor, first room on the right." She turned around, and actually _walked_ up the stairs, trying to make Moon Howl watch her do so.

And did he, but the former Astartes had to push such thoughts away. 'Thank you, Rainbow Dash. I appreciate your hospitality."

Rainbow Dash looked back, and winked at him. "You can call me Dashie." She simply said, before disappearing upstairs.

Moon Howl went wide eyed, at the comment she made. "Ok, now _that_ is flirting…" He mentally said.

 **-Later that Day, at the Schoolhouse-**

Moon Howl landed outside of the schoolhouse, wearing his armor rather proudly… How he missed it, the stallion felt so naked without it, literally! He grinned at the thought of Scootaloo's reaction, when she saw him, before noticing the other adults glancing at him. He was used to it, the All-Father's people often had the same reaction when they saw a Vlka Fenryka.

"Well howdy, stranger." A male voice, with a thick country accent, spoke up. This caused Moon Howl to turn, and see a red stallion, just shy of his own height, walk up to him. "Never seen you around these here parts before. Are ya new ta town, or somethin'?"

Moon Howl gave a nod. "Aye, lad, you can say that." He looked towards the schoolhouse, for a second, and then back to the stallion. "I officially moved here earlier today."

"That so? Reckon ya haven't ran inta Ms. Pinkie Pie then, have ya?" The stallion asked.

"Can't say that I have." Moon Howl shook his head, and not recalling the name.

The stallion gave a nod. "Ya better get ready, then, partner. She throws a party fer any new pony in town." He said, thinking for a moment. "I'm Big Macintosh, by the way. Friends call me Big Mac."

"Moon Howl, friend." He gave a nod, the other stallion's eyes going wide.

"Yer that there Charger both my sisters, Applejack and Applebloom, talk about?" Big Mac asked.

He flashed the red stallion a fanged grin. "The one and only, my friend." He answered, looking back at the schoolhouse. "I'm guessing you're here to pick up Applebloom?"

"Eeyup." Moon Howl suddenly got the feeling, that was his catch prhase. "What about you? Heard ya were a loner." Big Mac asked.

"Here to surprise a certain filly." Moon Howl answered, looking at the other stallion. "Figured I would brighten her day up."

"Sounds real noble of ya, Mr. Howl." Big Mac nodded, before a thought came across his mind. "Say, Mr. Howl, the boys and I are getting' tagether fer Thursday's Hoofball game. Figure ya might like ta join in with us." He offered giving a lazed smile.

Moon Howl thought it over for a moment, having to use the All-Father's knowledge again. Stallions battling each other, attempting to get a ball to the opposing side's goal line? Brutally hitting each other, possibly break each other's bones? Oh yeah, no way in Helheim is he going to miss a chance to watch something like that. "I'll do my best to show. Where and when?" He asked.

"Seven p.m. sharp, Surger Cube Corner, Mr. Cake has the best television fer it." Big Mac informed, the two stallions nodding to one another.

Moon Howl gave a smirk. "Hopefully, you will see me then, Big Mac." The normally silent stallion gave a nod, as the school bell suddenly rang.

Big Mac smiled, as the foals rushed out and he saw his youngest sister. "There's Applebloom, hopefully I'll see you on Thursday, Mr. Howl."

Moon Howl nodded, as the red stallion left with the filly. The sight made him smile, he understood the stallion's devotion to his youngest sibling. Every Vlka Fenryka had such thoughts, when a younger wolf joined the squad. He gave a longing sigh, remembering his departed brothers. He spent little over a hundred years with them. They survived everything from pirate raids, to full fledge Tyranid Invasions. Yet, that one battle ended everything for him, and took away that powerful, yet dangerous, bond.

"Say you're sorry, Diamond Tiara." A filly's voice brought the stallion out of his thoughts. Moon Howl noticed Scootaloo with two earth pony fillies. One was gray, wearing glasses and a pearl necklace. While the other was some shade of purple-pink, with a tiara on her head. "It's the only right thing to do." The gray filly said.

"I don't see why I should, Silver Spoon. After all, I just told her the truth and wanted to see how well she could fly, now." 'Diamond Tiara' commented, huffing away from the two.

"Because you took it way too far, that's why." Silver Spoon said, glaring at the school's bully. "Now, say it."

Diamond Tiara only looked at them with one eye. "Only if she _proves_ what I said isn't true, then I will." She said, smirking at the request.

"But, that means I have to find somepony to adopt me, or something." Scootaloo said, both ears dropping into her mane.

"There's no way she could do that, right now." Silver Spoon glared, not believing what she heard. But the three got caught off guard, when a forth voice spoke up.

"She might not, but _I_ can" The three fillies turned to see Moon Howl, smirking behind his helmet, walking up to the three. He stood next to Scootaloo, revealing his hidden wing, and draped it over her. "How are you, little pup?"

The two earth pony fillies were dumbfounded by the massive, armored, stallion; their jaws agape. "Moon Howl!" Scootaloo squealed, buzzing up and hugging the stallion's neck. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked, a glued smile on the pegasus filly's face.

Moon Howl smiled at her. "I came to surprise you, along with spend the day with my favorite filly." He answered, before his attention went to the pink earth pony filly. "You must be Diamond Tiarra… I've heard quite a lot about you, from Rainbow Dash, and Scootaloo."

Diamond Tiarra's ears folded down, into her own mane, as the Charger's gaze fell on to her. "Y-Yes, sir." She said, her body shaking at the very sight of him.

Moon Howl got closer to her, and lowered his head down. "Here is a word of warning: Those of the Vlka Fenryka are wolves… Every member is family, to each and every one within our ranks. Mess with just one of us, and you better prepare yourself to deal with us all." Despite earing his helmet, Diamond Tiara could feel the stallin's glare. "Scootaloo is one of us, I gave her my necklace to prove this. Is that enough proof for your little 'deal'?"

The fill gave a rapid nod, while Silver Spoon couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I-It is, sir! More than enough!"

"Good…" Moon Howl moved to where Scootaloo was, in front of Diamond Tiara. "Now, apologize to the pup."

Diamond Tiara walked up closer to Sotaloo, till scared of Moon Howl being nearby. "I-I'm sorry for what I said, S-Scootaloo. I take back all those mean things I said to you, and breaking your necklace."

Scootaloo smiled, Moon Howl nodding to her. "Thank you, Diamond Tiara. I accept your apology." She said, the Charger giving another nod for her ending it at that.

Without another word, Diamond Tiara quickly left, while Silver Spoon continued to stare up at the large stallion. "S-So, you're Moon Howl?" She looked at the armor, the large sword, and the black fur cloak draped over his body.

"You are correct; I am Moon Howl." He opened his wings a bit, the cloak folding more on to his back before closing them back. "You are?"

"S-Silver Spoon, sir." The filly answered, intimidated by his sheer size. In all her life, Silver Spoon has _never_ seen a pony so big nor armor so… Barbaric.

Moon Howl gave a nod, his mind locking her name away, just in case he needed to know something. "Nice to meet you, now then… If you do not mind, I wish to spend the day with Scootaloo, as I said before." The filly nodded, while he walked back to her. "Ready to go, little pup?"

Scootaloo's head nodded so fast, Moon Howl even had trouble keeping up how many times her head went up and down. "You bet!" She bounced up, and down, as the stallion lead her towards Ponyville. "Today is going to be so awesome!"

Moon Howl couldn't help but laugh at her eagerness. "I am glad to raise your spirits, little pup." He said, as they got closer to the main part of town. "So, what would you like to do first?" They stopped, as the pegasus filly began to think. "I made sure nothing was planned for me today, even told 'Princess Twilight' she will have to hold off on her questions."

Scootaloo's smile grew even wider. "Awesome! Oh, think you can show me some of your moves?" She asked, looking up at him. "Or tell me about Wolf King some more?"

"I can do both, actually." Moon Howl looked down at her. "Which would you like first?"

"Hm…" Scootaloo thought for a moment, then a question came to mind. "Oh! I would like to know… Since he was so great, did Wolf King ever regret anything? I mean, he sounds so confident and doesn't seem to look back on anything."

That question made Moon Howl hesitate, for all Vlka Fenryka knew their King and his Saga… The _entire_ Saga. "There was one thing our King regretted, something that broke his heart just thinking about doing."

Scootaloo stopped smiling, looking up at him. "What did he have to do, exactly?"

"Know this, nothing meant more to Wolf King than family… So, when an incident occurred, and one of his eighteen brothers was condemned to death, it felt like somepony plunged a sword into his heart." Moon Howl started, looking down at her.

"Why did it… Hurt him so much?" She asked, wondering how the great king could have regretted it.

"Because, it was Wolf King that had to carry out the execution order of his brother." He answered, the filly gasped at what she just heard him say. "Before you ask 'why would he do it', it was his father that gave the order. Granted, he never saw eye to eye with his brother, known as Crimson King, but to actually kill him?" Moon Howl recalled how the great Fel-Handed told the story. Even using the vox speakers of his sarcophagus, one could hear the sorrow in his voice. "None could imagine the pain and agony our king suffered. The blood of his own brother, one he often found true competition with, was on his hooves. Legends say he howled, and howled, for days until his voice was hoarse, to try and drown out his sorrow."

Scootaloo couldn't believe it, nor could a certain cyan pegasus mare that was spying on them from a cloud. " _Dang… He actually went that far?_ " Rainbow Dash thought, watching the two from her favorite cloud. " _Talk about dedication and loyalty to one's leader._ "

"He never truly forgot what he did, and it changed him… But our king held the Vlka Fenryka even closer, and became far more protective." Moon Howl looked at Scootaloo, smiling. "How about I show you some of my moves, hm? Teach you a few things, just in case you truly wish to be a Wolf Sister."

Scootaloo nodded, smiling even brighter, as the two of them walked towards the Park. Rainbow Dash using her cloud to follow them, smirking. "This should be good; I'll get to see how Moon Howl trains." She muttered, but quickly hid when the Charger looked up at where she was, before continuing their way towards the Park. " _Crud… How could he hear me from up here?_ " Rainbow Dash thought, glancing back down at the two.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

 **-Ponyville Park, couple of hours later-**

Moon Howl had five self-made targets, standing at their center. Switching the hold on his sword, the Charger leapt at them! He rammed the first one, stabbing his blade deep into it, slicing the target clean in half right after. Without hesitation, he threw the blade into the second target, before stomping down on to the third one beside it. This left two left, and Scootaloo controlled their reaction.

The targets began to throw rocks towards Moon Howl, who dodged by using his wings and agility, to avoid their projectiles. Once the blade was back in his possession, the Charger soared straight for them.

Scootaloo couldn't believe how quickly Moon Howl was reacting. It was almost like everything was moving in slow motion, or he was able to predict where the rocks were going. Within seconds, after the charge, he was behind the targets…. They slowly started to split, revealing they had been cut clean in half. The filly started to clop her hooves together, cheering as Moon Howl sheathed his blade. "That. Was. Awesome!" Scootaloo yelled, making Moon Howl grin at her cheering.

"Glad to have impressed you, Scootaloo." He said, walking up to her. "The technique doesn't have a name, but it was designed to counter an enemy, when they have you surrounded." Moon Howl reached up, and ruffled her hair. "A technique I'll teach you, when the time comes."

Scootaloo giggled, smiling up at the stallion in front of her. The whole time, Rainbow Dash watched, wide eyed, and could not believe the moves she just saw. " _He's good… I mean, really good!_ " She thought, smiling at how kindly he was treating to Scootaloo. " _A skilled warrior, yet gentle with Scootaloo._ " Her thoughts were interrupted, when a roar-like howl erupted from Ponyville! " _H-Huh!? That sounded like a Timberwolf, but it came from in Ponyville!_ "

She Looked around, before looking down to see Scootaloo hiding under Moon Howl. The stallion seemed surprised, he was also looking for the source of that howl. Rainbow Dash quickly flew down to him, instantly gaining Moon Howl's attention. "Dashie! What in the All-Father's name was that? It sounded like some kind of wolf." He asked, as she rushed up to him.

Rainbow Dash actually blushed, hearing him actually call her that. Shaking it off, the mare concentrated on how serious the situation is. "It was a Timberwolf, and sounds like it is actually _in_ Ponyville!"

Scootaloo gasped, while Moon Howl narrowed his eyes. "Get Scootaloo to safety, I will handle the Timberwolf." He stepped over the filly, and started to rush towards town but was stopped by Rainbow Dash.

"Are you crazy!? One Timberwolf is extremely dangerous to ponykind!" Rainbow Dash argued, staying in front of Moon Howl, glaring up at him. "Not to mention, Timberwolves travel in packs, and you just got out of the hospital!"

"Moon Howl looked at her, and smiled. "I will remember that, but I am the only one who has a chance at fighting them, Dashie." He stepped around the mare, glancing at her. "Stay with Scootaloo, until I get back."

"But Twilight is in town, she can fight them off! You're still recovering!" Rainbow Dash tried to stop him, but his reply halted her.

"I am a Vlka Fenryka, my duty is to protect those under my charge. A few injuries will not stop me from doing that." He flashed Rainbow Dash a smile, who just stood there gawking at him. "I have a new pack, and I will not lose this one… So, this will not be a battle of Pony against Timberwolf." Moon Howl looked back forward, his narrowed eyes hidden by the helmet. "But Wolf against Wolf."

 **-Ponyville Town Center-**

Twilight flew back, shooting a bolt of magic before landing roughly. She was breathing heavily, her body was worn out, but she couldn't give up just yet. There are five Timberwolves, and everypony was in danger. "How you all got here, unnoticed, will be something I'll look into later… For now, I am going to run you out!"

The princess shot another bolt of magic, at the closest to her. The Timberwolf dodged the attack, before it and another went straight for her. Twilight quickly flew up, and shot a bolt at the second one. She smirked, as it tumbled into some cart, but she was surprised by the third jumping from one of the building walls. She was starting to get sluggish, the Timberwolves were

Just as she backed up, the forth Timberwolf attempted to snap its jaws on to her, getting out with only a splinter filled scrape. Twilight landed on to a roof, out of breath, and unable to place her injured hoof down. "This is becoming harder, I'm barely able to dodge-… Wait." She noticed something straight, and only counted four Timberwolves. "Where is the fifth?" Her eyes widen, the moment a large shadow loomed over her.

Twilight slowly turned around, seeing the drooling maw of the fifth Timberwolf. When it lunged forward, teeth ready to sink into its prey, Twilight just screamed before a voice howled. "Not so fast!" And Moon Howl rammed into the Timberwolf's side, causing it to slide off the building's roof. Twilight was slack jawed at the sheer strength he had displayed, since it takes all Applejack has just to shove one. "Are you alright, Princess?" He asked, slightly looking back at her but kept most of his attention on the five Timberwolves below.

"Y-Yes, just worn out and a slight scrape, but I will be alright." Twilight quickly joined the Charger, noticing the Timberwolves were staring at them, growling… Not like they do normally, this was different. "Why are they growling like that? I've never heard them do that before."

"Because they are challenging me, not threatening me." Moon Howl answered, Twilight watching as he removed his helmet. The moment all five Timberwolves saw his yellow, slightly glowing, eyes, they began to growl even more. "Seems their Alpha didn't like how I denied their prey."

"H-How did you know that was the Alpha?" She asked, not noticing any differences between the five.

"Common Pack Tactic, Omegas and Betas distract and wear down their prey, then the Alpha goes in for the kill." He chuckled a bit, smirking. "Plus, he's slightly bigger than the others." It took Twilight a bit longer, but she then noticed that he was right. The fifth Timberwolf _was_ slightly bigger than the others.

"Why would they challenge you? You're a pony, not a Timberwolf." Twilight asked, looking up at Moon Howl. To her surprise, he looked more feral than before.

He stepped forward, making the Timberwolves step back some. "Because they can sense my wolf spirit and nature." Moon Howl returned their growl, the four Timberwolves spreading out but kept the fifth at their center. It actually looked like they formed some kind of arena, the four being boundary markers. "A physical form does not matter; it is what one holds within their heart that does."

Before Twilight could reply, Moon Howl jumped off the edge and leapt into the arena area. The Timberwolf Alpha growled, and roared, before it crouched down. Moon Howl returned the growl with a more vicious, and ferocious, one. His body crouched low enough, for his armor, and allowed his wings to spread out. Before long, the two combatants started to circle one another, neither of them taking their eyes off the other.

The other Timberwolves stopped their growling, and sat down on their hind-legs. While Twilight observed, she couldn't help but feel like she was watching some Tribal Duel of some kind. Her attention only being pulled away, when Rainbow Dash called out her name. "Twilight! Are you ok?" The daredevil asked, landing next to her friend and allowed Scootaloo off her back. "Where is Moon Howl and those Timberwolves?"

Twilight pointed below them, allowing the two newcomers to see the arena. "Down there." She looked back, seeing the four lowered their heads. "It seems Moon Howl challenged the Alpha Timberwolf."

"But… How can he hope to beat that thing!? Even with his abilities to fly, that Timberwolf is a lot stronger." Rainbow Dash noted.

"He's a Vlka Fenryka, Rainbow Dash, he'll beat that Timberwolf to splinters!" Scootaloo said, watching the stallion's movements. She couldn't help but wonder why Moon Howl hadn't drawn his sword yet.

Rainbow Dash was about to say something, but decided to remain silent and sit next to the filly. " _I hope she's right… Timberwolves are nothing like manticores._ " The mare thought, her eyes locked on to the stallion.

Out of nowhere, the two charged each other! The Timberwolf Alpha attempted to pounce on Moon Howl, but the Charger quickly dodged the attack. He tried to give the Timberwolf a buck to its jaw, but the wooden creature leaned back up before he could land said blow. This opened up Moon Howl for it to strike, and his opponent took the chance without hesitation

The Twimberwolf siped at him, splintering its claws against Moon Howl's armor. However, it was more than enough to send the stallion square into one of the positioned Timberwolves. The mares, and filly, gasped at the thought of that Timberwolf attacking him, but it remained still while he recovered.

"Why didn't the Timberwolf attack? I mean, it could have ended everything right then." Rainbow Dash asked, looking at her friend.

Twilight continued to examine the duel, and compare it to what Moon Howl said about his 'Wolf Spirit'. Then, the answer hit her. "Because he's battling the Timberwolf for dominance…" She looked at Rainbow Dash, who seemed confused. "Think of it like this: Moon Howl is an Alpha Male, say he's the strongest in Ponyville. This means, Ponyville is _his_ territory. That means the Timberwolf Alpha intruded on it, and challenged his dominance over Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash blinked, acutally understanding what she was saying. "So, Moon Howl is protecting his territory from the other Alpha." She summarized, the princess nodding at her own explanation. "Then let's cheer our Alpha on!" The daredevil flew up, holding her right forehoof up. "Come on, Moon Howl! Show that Timberwolf whose boss!" Twilight and Scootaloo smiled at Rainbow Dash, before joining in her cheers.

The stallion had just battle rammed the Timberwolf Alpha, and knocked it into one of the Timberwolves acting as the boundary line. When the three started to cheer, he released a ferocious growl towards his opponent, slamming one hoof forward. The Timberwolf Alpha returned his growl and charged forward the stallion. The girls were all yelling at him, to move, but Moon Howl just crouched down, and smirked. What happened next, surprised all those watching their duel, even the four Timberwolves.

Just as the Alpha closed in, Moon Howl swiped left at the last second. Using his armored hooves, the stallion nailed his opponent right at the front right foreleg, causing a loud **SNAP**! The Timberwolf let out an agonizing yelp, toppling over. But Moon Howl did not end it there, and quickly flew up then followed by crashing into the Alpha's back. It yelped again, dropping its head on to the ground.

Placing a hoof on to its wooden neck, Moon Howl gave a threatening growl. The Timberwolf Alpha answered with a whimper, and rolling over to expose its underside more to him. With a grin, the stallion raised up and released a howl. The four other Timberwolves howling with him.

Moon Howl, had won the challenge and his dominance!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Once the duel was over, the five Timberwolves returning to the Everfree Forest, Moon Howl waited for the three to join him. When they got down, Rainbow Dash allowing Scootlaoo off of her back, he walked over to them but didn't get the reaction he expected.

Rainbow Dash slammed her hoof square into his nose, causing his head to jerk to the right. "You big idiot! You scared us half to death with that stunt, do you have any idea how dangerous Timberwolves are!?" She demanded, Moon Howl rubbed his nose and saw the blood caused by the hit. "They are way worse than any manticore, and what would have happened if the other four attacked, huh!?" She just looked at her, somewhat surprised, before bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing, really.' He said, smiling at her, despite trying to stop his laughter. "You show concern in quite a funny way, Dashie." The mare blushed, wondering why she told him he could call her that, as Moon Howl showed them the blood she drew. "But look, you did what that Alpha couldn't… Actually draw blood!"

The group began to laugh again, except for Rainbow Dash… Who seemed frustrated and embarrassed at the same time.

 **-Somewhere Within Equestria-**

The cave was dark, the only sounds being hat of water droplets falling to the cave floor. Though, deep within its caverns, an azure light exposed two, lone, figures within the darkness. One was a decently sized unicorn stallion, who was creating the light, while the other was a magic drained centaur, using the cave wall for support.

"Tell me, Chaos Star, how might I cause havoc within Equestria… When I'm not even strong enough to leave this blasted cave?" Tirek asked, while the unicorn read some strange book.

"Simple, my friend.' He started, using his magic to flip a page. "I will use a spell that shall grant you enough power to be a threat again." Tirek grinned, this was going easier than he planned. "But."

"But…?" The centaur repeated, losing his grin.

"You will not be able to drain any of the ponies." Chaos Star finished, Tirek giving a look of concern. "The spell requires a price from the one who it is cast on." The stallion closed his book, and faced Tirek. "Seeing how your purpose is _not_ to gain more power, I figured that ability had no more use."

"What!? How dare you! That was not part of our deal!" Tirek suddenly lunged at the stallion, but soon found himself trapped within an aura of azure magic.

"And who said you would have retained _any_ of your former abilities, hm?" Chaos Star gave a devilish grin. "All I promised, was your freedom, power, and a chance to cause havoc within this Kingdom." He had the centaur come closer to him, unable to move within the aura. "Not once did I say you would keep your former abilities. Along with." The stallion suddenly gave a dark, low, laugh. "What kind of power I'll be giving you."

Tireks eyes went wide, realizing he had made a terrible error in judgement. "You dare try to trick me!? I am Tirek, the-!" The centaur suddenly felt like something was strangling him. He tried to grab his neck, wanting to remove what had him, but couldn't move an inch.

"You are Tirek, the Fool. To actually _believe_ a wielder of the warp? My, how foolish and naïve of you." Chaos Star's magic gained a chaotic purple color, forcing Tirek to feel like a thousand blades were stabbing into him. "By the time I am done with you, I thoroughly believe that you shall have quite the understanding of how fickle _real_ Daemons are."

The cave began to echo with Chaos Star's maniacal laugh, along with Tirek's screams of agony.

 **-Thursday, Rainbow Dash's Home-**

"Big Mac actually asked for you to join them, and watch a game of Hoofball at Sugar Cube Corner?" Rainbow Dash asked, following the unarmored Moon Howl.

The stallion nodded, smirking. "That is correct. He invited me, and I feel like it would be a good chance to make friends in this town." Moon Howl replied, looking down at the mare. "I feel like my wyrd will keep me here for a long time."

"I still want to know what your 'wyrd' is." Rainbow Dash said, while Moon Howl opened the door. "Don't drink too much, I rather not have to figure out if I am able to carry you back here."

This caused the stallion to laugh a bit. "Trust me, Dashi. I doubt they will have anything strong enough to knock me off my hooves." His comment made her giggle, and blush.

"Alright, big guy, I'll either see you when you get back, or in the morning." Rainbow Dash said, as the stallion walked out on to her porch. "And don't forget, you promised Twilight that you'll answer some of her questions tomorrow!"

"I know, I'll keep my promise." He opened his wings, slowly floating up. "Don't won't the pony I'm staying with get mad at me." With that, the stallion flew off towards Ponyville… Remembering where Rainbow Dash showed him where this place was.

Moon Howl strangely enjoyed the night sky, even the full moon. Every fiber of his being was trying to resist not howling at it. To help, he concentrated on the slowly approaching building, designed to look like several pastries formed into one. To his surprise, it made him a bit hungry, his stomach growling a bit.

" _Maybe I should have gotten something to eat, before I left Dashie's house._ " He thought, landing in front of the pastry shop. " _Judging by how it looks, I bet they have something to eat here_."

Walking up to the door, Moon Howl could hear talking, along with some loud entertainment system. He gave two good knocks, followed by decently heavy hoof steps. When the door opened, Moon Howl saw the red Clydesdale that had invited him here. "Well ah'll be, a made it partner." Big Mac said, giving a lazy smile.

Moon Howl gave a nod to the farm pony. "Figured it would be a good idea, to make more friends." He smiled a bit. "Plus, wouldn't want to cause any more trouble, than I already have, with Rainbow Dash."

"That mare still fumin' about the Timberwolves incident, a couple adays ago?" Big Mac asked, moving out of the doorway, so Moon Howl could walk in.

His comment made the Charger chuckle a bit. "She has calmed down, but I really don't want to risk it… That mare has a mean right hook." Moon Howl said, the two of them sharing a laugh while they walked.

"Ah'll agree ta that, partner! Now, how about we meet the boys?" Big Mac lead him into another area of the bakery, where a large T.V, couch, and some chairs; were set up. Moon Howl noticed there was three others in the room, already. One was a yellow earth pony, wearing a Baker's outfit, and had an orange mane. Another was a solid white unicorn, with different shades of blue for his mane, and tail. Despite trying to hide it, Moon Howl could tell this stallion was a soldier of some sort. The third member of the group confused him the most. It was an infant reptilian creature with purple scales, and green spines. "Hey, guys, how about ya'll meet the stallion ah was tellin' ya about?"

The three looked over at Moon Howl, all smiling. The unicorn was he first to introduce himself, his well-timed steps proving Moon Howl's thoughts of him having some form of martial training. "Evening, I am Shining Armor. The guys were telling me of all the feats you've done… That battle with the Timberwolf Alpha being the most impressive." His tone sounded like he came from a noble's life, but also still being his own pony. "I am also Princess Twilight's older brother."

Moon Howl gave a nod. "Good to meet you, Shining Armor. Always a great experience, to meet another warrior." The comment surprised Shining Armor, and Moon Howl answered him before he could ask how the Charger knew. "The way you hold yourself, and walk. Shows military discipline."

Shining Armor nodded, smirking at the response, while the yellow earth pony walked up. Moon Howl noticed the earth pony's lanky body, but also remembered that creating pastries is no easy task. "Hi, I'm Mr. Cake and, as you probably already guessed, I own this establishment." He reached up, to give a hoofshake, which the Charger returned. "If you ever need something sweet, don't hesitate to stop by!"  
"I will keep that in mind, friend." Moon Howl said, as the infant reptilian caugh his attention.

"And I'm Spike! Ponyville's resident baby dragon!" He said, confidently, while placing a claw to his chest. "I'm also Twilight's number one assistant!"

" _Ah, so he's a baby dragon?_ " Moon Howl thought, using the All-Father's knowledge to gather more information. "Heh, a baby dragon? When you've grown, I wouldn't mind testing your mettle." That caused Spike to nod, gaining quite the determined look. "Now then, I heard we were going to watch some hoofball? How about we get started." The group cheered, in agreement, as Mr. Cake turned the T.V on.

 **-Rainbow Dash's House-**

Rainbow Dash was laying on her bed, wearing her purple night robe. The mare was in deep thought, while reading a book that _wasn't_ Daring Do. She tapped her chin, while reading a passage within said book.

The Charger Gene is a rare genetic abnormality, in which causes the pony with it to grow taller, become stronger, and have heighten senses." Rainbow Dash read, out loud, taking a pause to think. "Due to this, the ponies, deemed as 'Chargers', were ideal candidates for any form of combat. The last, known, Charger died during a last stand against the Gryphon Empire. His sacrifice allowed Equestria's forces to out flank the Gryphon Army and effectively force a cease fire between them."

She turned the page, and saw a painting of some unicorn on the next page. His coat was red, and had a long golden mane. Surprisingly, the unicorn's eyes were a deep, serious, shade of emerald. The image was of him, wearing the Equestrian General Armor, fighting off wave after wave of Gryphon Warriors.

"All of Equestria is indebted to General Morning Star." She continued to read, surprised at the next passage. "His sacrifice is also a great understanding of the Charger Gene's genetic enhancement. When the general fell, he had d-defeated." Her mouth kept moving, but she couldn't say the number. Rainbow Dash gulped, not believing such power. "Over f-five hundred Gryphon Soldiers, well-armed and well trained."

The mare closed her book, rolling over on to her back while keeping said book pressed against her chest. Her mind was on thoughts of Moon Howl doing such feats, like General Morning Star. A smile slowly crept on to her lips, followed by a crimson blush.

"He would look twenty percent cooler, with me fighting beside him." Rainbow Dash said, out loud, giggling some. "Maybe I can ask him to teach me some of his moves, in exchange for him learning a few of my own."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

 **-Sugar Cube Corner-**

The group cheered, as they watched the multi-colored jersey pony jump into the end zone. Moon Howl smirking at how far said pony ran. "A great feat of endurance!" He cheered, holding up his mug of cider. "Made Ponyville proud!"

"Here, here!" Mr. Cake, Big Mac, and Spike; cheered. Shining Armor just laughed, with a nod. "Seems like Canterlot's Hoofball Team is going to need more practice."

Moon Howl nodded, while the game went to their ending scenes of fans cheering, and the team celebrating their victory. "One cannot truly be defeated, unless they allow it to do so. They can either win, or learn." He said, taking a swig of his cider.

"I will drink to that, partner!" Big Mac announced, downing the rest of his own.

"Whoa, now, big guy! Don't want to drink too much." Mr. Cake said, as Big Mac lowered his mug. "I rather _not_ have Applejack giving another ear full. I also prefer not mentioning what Ms. Cheerliee had to say… Felt like a colt, being scolded by my teacher, again."

Shining Armor nodded at the comment. "And I think holding back some, myself, will keep Cadence from giving _me_ a lecture on responsibilities."

"Doesn't like you drinking too much, huh?" Spike asked, the Prince nodding. "Ouch, bro, I feel for you." The baby dragon's attention went to Moon Howl, who was already on his sixth mug, and didn't even look buzzed one bit. "What about you, Moon? Does Rainbow Dash not mind you drinking too much?"

Moon Howl finished his mug, and looked at Spike with a raised brow. "Oh, she told me not to get so drunk, that will cause her to come and get me." He answered, the others looking at him with surprised expressions. "What?"

"Bro, you just drank _six_ mugs of hard cider, and look like you're ready for a seventh." Shining Armor noted, pointing to Big Mac. "Big Mac can only handle four, before Applejack has to come get him… And he's the best drinker out of the four of us."

"Man, you're going to get it…" Spike said, seeming quite nervous. "And Rainbow Dash is going to kill us, when she gets here."

"Actually, I will be alright. Where I am from, we have _much_ stronger drinks." Moon Howl said, the others giving him a dumbfounded look. "And why would it be such a problem, for you all? If anything, it'll just be my fault." He laughed a bit.

"Moon Howl, you don't know how lucky you are!" Big Mac said, shocked, as the group sat back down. "You're living with Rainbow Dash, the one mare every single stallion in Ponyville wants."

Moon Howl's wolf-like instincts suddenly kicked in, but he quickly repressed them. It would look strange that he was protecting her, like a mate, but they weren't together. "Really now? Well, I can see why that is, but doubt she wants a stallion like me." He managed to say.

"Moon Howl, she lets you call her _Dashie_!" Spike blurted out, throwing his arms out. "No pony is allowed to call her that, not even Fluttershy… And they've known one another since their filly days." That bit of information actually threw the Charger for a loop.

Moon Howl knew Rainbow Dash gave him a flirting look, when she told him to call her that… But he didn't think she actually liked him that way, despite how he felt about the situation he was in. "I… Did not know that, to be honest." Moon Howl said, leaning into his seat. "Guess I didn't think anything of it."

Spike nudged him a couple of times. "So, what is it like, living with Ponyville's Number One, Moon Howl? Though, I seriously think the title should go to Rarity."

"You and that designer, Spike." Big Mac rolled his eyes, the baby dragon shrugging his shoulders. "But, he has a good point, what is it like, partner?" The four suddenly grinned, like wanting to know.

"Bet he's walked in on her, after she got a shower, quite a few times." Mr. Cake nudged him, causing the Charger to let out a bit of a growl… This caused the baker to back up some, obviously slightly angering the larger stallion.

"For your information. I have not, she is more careful than you think." Moon Howl said, giving Mr. Cake a slight glare. "And even if I have, I would not tell you. One thing we Vlka Fenryka don't do, is betray the trust of those close to us."

"Close, huuuuh?" Shining Armor asked, grinning at him. The Prince had caught what Moon Howl accidently said, and was planning on making him for said slip up.

 **-Back at Rainbow Dash's House-**

The mare was walking through the room Moon Howl was using. Ironically, for someone who seemed so feral, he kept it rather clean and orderly. Heck, even his armor was nicely stacked, with the blade sheathed next to it.

Rainbow Dash, no longer wearing her bed robe and slippers, walked up to the glaring suit of armor. The eyes were so red, it seemed difficult to see out of it… Yet, clearly Moon Howl had absolutely no trouble at all. The color of his armor was a mix between frozen blue and storm gray, while the shoulders held different colors. The right was a dark red, with black triangles, three of them, going across it. The left was yellow with a black wolf head, snarling, on it. The design gave a feral warrior feel, but also a noble guardian one.

His sword, on the other hand, was a completely different story, all together. The moment she pulled only a portion of it, to see the jagged base of his blade, it felt like the sword was going to overwhelm her! The red jewel, at the hilt's center, felt like its eye, glaring at Rainbow Dash for even thinking about drawing the blade. It took every ounce of strength she had, just to put that portion back into the sheath.

"W-What… Was that?" Rainbow Dash said, eyeing the sword, carefully. "Does Moon Howl feel that, or more, every time he draws that weapon?" Her body felt weakened by the ordeal, to the point her hooves were shaking. The mare's eyes slowly got heavier, and she could feel the weakness slowly turn into fatigue. When her eyes landed on to the empty bed, she already found her hooves moving towards it. "I'm sure he won't mind… Probably won't be back tonight, anyways."

With that, Rainbow Dash made her way over to the vacant bed, and climbed into it. She pulled the covers back, and made herself comfortable. It didn't take very long, before the daredevil was fast asleep… Not noticing the covers were actually Moon Howl's cloak, placed on to the bed to act as his home's décor for now. Though, she was able to get under the sheets, adding to the bed's warmth.

 **-At Sugar Cube Corner-**

Moon Howl couldn't help, but to laugh at the antics of his newest friends. They weren't much of drinkers, and completely forgotten about their reasons for not drinking too much hard cider. However, it was getting rather late, and the Charger didn't want Rainbow Dash to start worrying about him.

"Well, I think it is about time I had back." Moon Howl said, setting his empty mug down and getting up from his seat. "Rather not show up and find out Rainbow Dash had been waiting for me all night."

A tipsy Shining Armor walked over, and nudged him. "Come on, M-Man! hiccup W-What's another round of d-drinks, huh?" The prince was obviously wasted; his eyes were even slouched a bit.

Moon Howl shook his head. "I've drank more than you four, and I've stayed out late enough." He made his way over to the door. "Not to mention, I rather not be here, when the others realize what happened." Moon Howl looked back at the scene, Spike passed out with a lamp shade over his head. Both Big Mac and Mr. Cake had one too many mugs around them, both passed out from drinking too much. The only reason why Shining Armor was still awake, was because he wanted to talk with Moon Howl about joining the Royal Guard, which he respectively declined. "You best get some sleep, Armor. You're going to have one heck of a time in the morning."

The unicorn seemed confused, for a few moments, before giving a nod. "Alright, have fun, Howl!" With that, Shining Armor suddenly passed out… Luckily, he was still in a chair when he did.

Moon Howl smirked, he enjoyed tonight's events, was not something he had done a whole lot in his life. The closest things, were the feasts every moot has within the Fang. But, he had to return to Rainbow Dash's home, before it gets any later. So, he quickly walked out of the bakery and took off.

The moon was even brighter now, and the night sky was clear enough for every star to be visible. Moon Howl actually contemplated whether or not taking a night flight sometime soon, maybe finding an isolated spot t satisfy his wolf-like urge. But, it would not be tonight, he was out late enough.

The stallion approached Rainbow Dash's cloud home, and carefully landed on to her porch. He retrieved the hidden key, from a nearby cloud, and unlocked the door so he could enter, but did so quickly. To his relief, the room was still dark, which meant Rainbow Dash may have gone to bed already.

His eyes, glowing within the darkness, quickly adjusted and allowed him to see. Carefully, Moon Howl made his way to the room that he stayed in, not wanting to wake up his host. Once there, he closed the door and walked over to the bed. The new body was enhanced, due to the Astartes origins, but he was still worn out form all the things that had happened recently.

Moon Howl pulled back the fur, and sheets, then got in. While he had a much higher tolerance, than most ponies, the hard cider's effects made Moon Howl miss the fact he wasn't alone in the bed. He didn't notice Rainbow Dash being there, until the sheets were over him and she suddenly nuzzled into him.

His eyes shot open, and he looked down at her. The mare was sound asleep, pressing against his much larger frame. " _Why is she in my bed?_ " Moon Howl thought, still looking down at her. She looked so peaceful, like nothing was wrong and everything was at peace. The stallion got an even bigger surprise, when the moonlight shined even more through the window, revealing Rainbow Dash's features even more.

Her mane glistened, like she had just washed it, and her coat was given a lighter shade of cyan by the light. The mare's face, somehow, seemed like it was glowing, giving off a peaceful, and elegant, maiden look to the stallion. Even when he turned over to his side, to get a better look, her features increased by her pressing herself into his body. The mare's face resting against his chest, as if he was her pillow.

Moon Howl gave a light sigh, and smiled. " _What the Helheim, why not?_ " He thought, before wrapping a hoof around her, followed by one of his large wings. " _She's still beautiful, even though her form had changed from my visions._ " The stallion smiled even more, before Rainbow Dash nuzzled even more into him. He gave a slight nod, before resting his head just above her own. " _Blood of Russ, if this is a dream… I'll kill whoever wakes me up._ "

Rainbow Dash's words, said within her sleeping state, shocked Moon Howl beyond belief. "Mmm… Moon Howl, hold me tighter, I don't' want this to end anytime soon." Her words were followed by the mare fully pressing against his larger frame, and placing her muzzle against his broad neck.

The stallion's eyes were wide, but he just smirked. " _Well then, now I know what kind of sleeper she is._ " He slightly nodded, complying with her dream's request, and held her tighter. A smile crept on to Rainbow Dash's face, as she let out a pleased moan. " _Anything for my Dashie._ " He thought, before falling asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Rainbow Dash smiled, for some reason she felt so comfortable right now. A strange relaxed feeling surrounded her body, and there was no way she wanted to wake up and move. But Princess Celestia's Sun shined through the window, and right into the side of her face.

With a groan, of annoyance, the mare buried her face deeper into her storm gray pillow. She was trying to hide her face from the sun's light, smiling as the thick coat tickled her muzzle. Then, it hit her like a bag of bricks. " _Wait, storm gray pillow? Thick coat?_ " Rainbow Dash thought, her eyes quickly opening.

She quickly noticed the well-toned body of the stallion she was cuddled up against. Both a hoof and large wing, protectively, wrapped around her smaller body. Her gaze slowly went up, to see Moon Howl sleeping, peacefully, with a smile on his own. So many thoughts were running through her mind, of what could have happened last night, and her face could not get any redder.

" _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh._ " Rainbow Dash's mind screamed, her eyes were wide as dinner plates. " _W-When d-did he get in last night!? Better yet, how did he get in bed without me even noticing!_ " The mare noticed that they were both under the bedsheets, and the wolf pelt. This didn't help her any at all, because she was in bed with a stallion… One she _has_ flirted with, along with having suggested dreams about, but barely knew. " _Good thing no pony is here to see this._ "

 _ **FLASH!**_

"OH CRAP!" She practically screamed, causing Moon How to snap awake and look around, as the photo flash disappeared from the outside window.

"What? What's happening!?" The stallion said, trying to figure out what was going on. "Are we under attack?" His combat instincts quickly setting in, along with his wolf ones by keeping both a hoof and wing over Rainbow Dash, protectively.

"Worse!" She announced, pointing at the window. "Paparazzi! They just took a picture of us, in bed together!"

He looked down at her, with a raised brow, confused about how this could be a threat. However, the situation has put the mare into a panicked induced hysteria, and that was more than enough for him. "On it!" Without hesitation, Moon Howl was out of bed, and rushing out of the house.

"Me too!" Rainbow Dash called out, right behind him. Once the two of them were out, they couldn't see which way the paparazzi pony went. "Oh man, oh man; this is bad." The mare started to panic even more. "My Wonderbotls Reputation will be ruined, because of this!"

"Calm down, Dashie, we'll get them." Moon Howl said, looking around. "You go left, and I'll go right." Rainbow Dash nodded, before shooting off while Moon Howl shot off in his own direction. The stallion was determined to catch this pony.

The first place he went, was Ponyville. It was the closest town, which meant it would be the first place they'll probably go. Moon Howl's gaze scanned for any pony on the streets, looking for any pegasi with a camera, but he couldn't see one. There weren't even any ponies going into the local news building.

Raising an eyebrow, he thought about the situation for a moment. His enhanced mind thinking of every bit of information, in mere seconds, and certain ones standing out. Wonderbolt. Paparazzi. Pegasus. An idea suddenly came to mind, and the stallion flew straight for a local pegasus. "You there!" He called out, startling the dark colored pegasus stallion.

"Y-Yes?" He asked, looking up at the Charger, once he landed.

"If a paparazzi got a picture of some Wonderbolt, where would they go?" Moon Howl asked, stepping closer.

The pegasus stallion was shaking, Moon Howl presence actually intimidated him. "C-Cloudsdale, s-sir. The P-Pegasi Exclusive covers all things pegasi, including the Wonderbolts." He managed to answer.

"Which way is Cloudsdale, from here? I am new to the area." Moon Howl admitted, the stallion pointing back the way he came.

"It is a short flight that way. The Pegasi Exclusive is at the city center, it will have a camera and wings on it." The pegasus stallion explained.

Moon Howl gave a nod. "Thank you, I appreciate the help." With that, the Charger quickly flew off without another word. The pegasus stallion let out a sigh of relief, as he raced off.

Each one of Moon Howl's wing flaps were powerful, causing him to sore faster than most ponies could go. His flying was really fast, but this pony had a great head start, and he hoped Rainbow Dash caught up with them. This was the direction she went, but the mare might not have known about going to Cloudsdale. She was in a panicked state, and wasn't thinking straight.

The cloud city was already coming into his view, seeing the forms of pegasi all around it. When he got closer, Moon Howl caught the tell-tale rainbow streak of Rainbow Dash flying around the buildings. " _So, she was able to figure it out, too._ " He thought, before shooting forward, flying in sync with the mare once he entered the city. "Did you see them?"

Rainbow Dash nodded at him. "Yeah, but I lost them, after entering Cloudsdale…" She admitted, earning a nod from Moon Howl.

"Alright, I know where they may be going, then. Follow me." He said, before the stallion banked left, towards the city center, with the mare right behind him.

"Where are they going?" She asked, as they raced down to the cloud streets.

Moon Howl scanned what pegasi he could see. "The Pegasi Exclusive. I was told they handle all things pegasi, including Wonderbolts." He explained, until spotting the building described to him, the stallion's eyes narrowed. "There!" Rainbow Dash nodded, as they sped up and landed in front of the Pegasi Exclusive's doors. "Alright, what do they look like? Hopefully we beat them here."

"It was a mare, I couldn't tell but they had a greenish coat along with a blonde mane and tail." Rainbow Dash described, looking around.

"Good." He looked towards her. "You stay here; I'll search the surrounding area." She returned the nod, before Moon Howl flew off.

In all honesty, she was real nervous about that picture getting out. Rainbow Dash was the new, up and coming, Team Star. She had been careful not to do anything too bad, or embarrassing, to avoid them hitting her. The mare could not _believe_ her luck right now.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rainbow Dash." And it just got worse, when she heard a certain mare.

Her eyes went even wider, when a stallion spoke up. "Don't you mean 'Rainbow Crash'?" Followed by an obnoxious laugh.

Rainbow Dash turned around, and saw the two pegasi she hoped to _never_ see again. Both Lightning Dust and Hoops. "What do _you_ two want? I'm busy right now." She glared at them.

"What? Think because you're a Wonderbolt, means you're special?" Hoops asked, laughing a bit. "It doesn't matter how may Sonic Rainbooms you do; you'll always be that filly who always ends up crashing."

"And you will always be that good for nothing bully, who can't win a simple race without cheating." Rainbow Dash countered. "Now, buzz off, I have more important things to deal with."

"More important than preventing _this_ from being seen?" Lightning Dust asked, holding up the very picture of her and Moon Howl, a blush suddenly appearing on Rainbow Dash's face.

"I-It was you w-who took that picture!?" Rainbow Dash yelled, frustrated that it was _Lightning Dust_ who saw her like that.

Lightning Dust just laughed at her response. "After you got me expelled from the Wonderbolts Academy, I had to do something… When I heard you were on the team, I quickly got a job with the Pegasi Exclusive." She placed the picture under her wing, smirking deviously. "I've been casing you for weeks. When I saw you, like that, I couldn't believe my luck."

Rainbow Dash flared, not believing what she just heard. "You're seriously going to try and ruin my reputation, for something that is _your_ fault!?" She asked, glaring at the mare. "How low can you go, Lighting Dust!"  
"To get my revenge on you?" She asked, still holding that smirk. "Low as I need to."

Rainbow Dash glared, but then remembered something. "Man, I can't wait to see how much trouble you'll get into… Printing a, more than likely, lie about Equestria's newest hero, a Charger no less, who beat five Timberwolves!"

The two pegasi began to laugh, at her comment. "A-A Charger?" Lightning Dust asked, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"I knew you were a clutz, but I didn't know you were also stupid!" Hoops said, laughing a bit more. "I can't believe you let a stallion rut with you, because he said that he was a Charger." The pegasus stallion walked up to Rainbow Dash. "No pony has seen one in over a thousand years, and even if one did…" He jabbed a hoof into her chest. "No way would he want to be with a mare like _you_." Unfortunately, Hoops didn't know that what he did… Was probably the worst mistake he's ever done in his life, until _after_ he done the deed.

A loud **thud** sounded behind Hoops, the stallion noticing Lightning Dust back away quickly, a terrified look on her face. HE instantly froze up, the moment a rough voice growled out. "Lad… That was probably the worst mistake you've ever made." Hoops turned around, and a chill went down his spine, the moment his eyes met with the wolf-like eyes of the towering Moon Howl. "And not even Morkai, the Death Wolf, can stop me from teaching you that lesson."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Hoops just looked up at the giant pegasus stallion, who had appeared, and was dumbfounded. His body structure matched a Charger's description to the T, down to the large wing span of a Pegasi Charger. But that glare, it made him feel like he was being stared down by some angry predator.

He didn't know what possessed him, but Hoops threw a hoof square into the Charger's chest, only for it to barely even effect Moon Howl. In fact, actually _hitting_ him hurt Hoops' hoof! Ahh! What in Celestia are you!?" The bully yelled, Lightning Dust cowering at the display, while Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped.

Hoops was now sitting on his flank, now, gave the opportunity for Moon How's reply and response. "I am Moon Howl, one of the Vlka Fenryka's blademasters, which means I am one of the Wolf King's many sons…" He leaned in, towards the terrified stallion. "Along with Dashie's _coltfriend_ , and I don't take kindly to somepony doing anything to harm her." He knew what the word meant, and wanted to prove their words wrong.

Before Hoops could say anything in his defense, he was sent flying into the wall by an uppercut, from Moon Howl! The stallion actually hit so hard, half of his body went through the cloud building. This display of sheer strength nearly made Lightning Dust faint, while Rainbow Dash had to sit down. His words had the most effect on her.

When Lightning Dust snapped out of her trance, and flew to safety, within the Pegasi Exclusive building… Rainbow Dash snapped out of her own trance, just as she went in. "Darnit! Lighting Dust has the picture!" She noted, Moon Howl looking towards the building. He had a strange look in his eye, one that Rainbow Dash only saw when he battled the Manticore.

"If I had known that, I would have gone after her first." He said, as Rainbow Dash ran up to him, the look completely disappearing and being replaced by one of concern. "Are you alright, Dashie?"

"No time for that, now. We need to get out of here, before the guards show up!" Rainbow Dash said, grabbing his right forehoof and started to pull.

Moon Howl gave a nod, opening his wings up and quickly flew off with Rainbow Dash.

 **-Within Everfree Forest-**

Chaos Star slowly walked across the bridge, leading to the Castle of WO Sisters, a wide grin on his face. This was one of the oldest buildings in Equestria. If any place had the information he needed, it would be this very place. Though, he wasn't alone in the search, due to the heavy hoof falls behind him.

The Unicorn sighed, looking back at the creature, whose red body was warped and twisted. There were tendrils, mouths, and eyes; protruding all over its hulking red body. Even its four legs, the front two resembling talons, were warped. "My, you really need to learn how to manage your improved body, Tirek… At this rate, I won't be able to take you anywhere."

The warped abomination, formally known as Tirek, lazily looked down at Chaos Star. It slowly nodded to him, mouth drooling with green ichor. "Y-Yes, Master." His voice was wet, slimy, as if something within him continuously changed.

Chaos Star nodded, before walking towards the ruined castle. "You stay out here, I rather your clumsiness not cause the whole place to come crashing down." He said, Tirek halting where he was, like a loyal dog.

"Yes, M-Master." Tirek nodded, slowly looking around. He almost remembers this place, but the warp magic has damaged his mind to the point of nearly being all but mush.

The unicorn sighed, in annoyance. "And work on your vocabulary… If we are to work together, I rather have more than some two-word reply." Chaos Star demanded.

"Yes, Master." The response caused an even louder groan.

"Thank Tzeentch I am about to delve into a library of ancient knowledge." Chaos Star complained, as he walked through the ruined doors. "So early in the day, oh I shall enjoy my time here." Being one of the Thousand Sons, discovering old knowledge had always interested him. To the point, he almost missed the days within the Imperium. Able to openly join expedition fleets, and Archaeology Teams.

The ruin's architecture greatly impressed him, he had heard this castle was over a thousand years old. Yet, much of the castle, and contents within, were mostly intact. He had half a mind to actually spend more time here, and try to repair the place. However, he could not do this, the unicorn was on a mission here.

His eyes scanned the corridor, illuminated by his horn. The walls had some vegetation growing around it, which Chaos Star quickly burned away. It wasn't much, but at least it would put his mind at ease about the ancient ruin.

When he used his horn to illuminate one entrance better, a grin appeared on his lips. "Ah, there we are." Chaos Star seeing some of the library within. The unicorn slowly made his way inside, careful not to trigger any traps left behind for intruders. "Hm… A bit dark, how about we rectify his?"

An orb of energy grew around his horn, before it slowly floated towards the library's center. When it reached the room's center, it allowed each row upon row of books to appear.

Chaos Star could not grin anymore, the amount of books at his disposal made him nearly cry out in joyous happiness. "By Tzeentch!" He called out, the echoes of said room surprising the unicorn. He slowly started to walk forward, his insane laugh of sheer happiness following the echoes throughout the castle walls.

 **-The Day After, Rainbow Dash's House-**

Moon Howl just laid on to the couch, his eyes wondering to the staircase, leading to Rainbow Dash's room. The mare had been locked up in there, since they got back, not saying a word to him. In all honesty, he was worried about her.

" _This whole business has her in such a terrible state._ " He thought, eyeing the clock and noticing it was twelve in the afternoon. The article about them had gone out an hour ago. He remembered Rainbow Dash _did_ come down to get breakfast and the mail. Unfortunately, the Pegasi Exclusive Magazine was with the mail.

Moon Howl didn't have a chance to see what it said, but it was enough to cause Rainbow Dash to shake, her eyes puffing up. Afterwards, she went straight back to her room, with the magazine.

With a sigh, the stallion looked up at the cloud ceiling. " _I really wish there was something I could do for her._ " He thought, before a rapid knock started at the front door. " _I swear, by the Blood of Russ, if this is a reporter… I will show them why the Vlka Fenryka are feared._ "

He walked up to the door, hearing a tom boyish voice of some mare and the confident tone of a stallion. They were, hushly, talking about something dealing with Rainbow Dash. HE couldn't quite hear exactly what, but something told him it was about the damn magazine.

The moment Moon Howl opened the door, a yellow pegasus mare shoved some magazine right into the center of his chest. If Rainbow Dash had answered, the magazine would have been in her face. "Dash! What in Equestria is this about!?" Not noticing who had answered the door, but the stallion did.

"U-Uh… S-Spitfire." He muttered, looking up at Moon Howl's glaring eyes.

"Not now, Soarin'." Spitfire said, before continuing her 'scolding'. "In all my years, as a Wonderbolt, I have _never_ seen somepony be so careless! I mean, how could you-?"

"Spitfire!" Soarin'yelled.

"What!?" She yelled back, looking at the stallion when he pointed a hoof forward. Spitfire looked, and saw Moon Howl glaring down at her. "U-Uh… Hello, who are you and what are you doing at Dash's home?"

Soarin' leaned closer to her. "I think that's the stallion in the picture with her." He whispered, while the are went wide eyed.

"Before she could say another word, Moon Howl snatched the magazine from her, reading what was said. The two remained silent, while he read the words around the picture of Rainbow Dash and himself, layinf in bed. The headline said, in big bold letters. " **New Star has a 'Wild Side!** " His eyes continued to scan the article, catching even more words that caused his fury to boil up. Ones like 'fooling around, 'Tossing in the sheets', and the one statement to cause him to release a feral growl… "Wonderbolts' standards so low, they'll let a Barbarian Rutter in!" They were calling Dashie, _his_ Dashie, a whore!

He dropped the magazine, turning around and went back inside. The two Wonderbolts just watched, for a moment, before heading in themselves. Moon Howl's door slammed shut, making the two flinch. "Why do I have the feeling; we're going to regret this?" Soarin' asked, keeping his eyes on the door.

When the sound of metal clanking against metal followed, the mare nodded. "Because we probably are… I mean, did you see the _size_ of that pony?" Spitfire asked, also keeping her eyes on the door, too. " _If Dash_ is _rutting that stallion, I'm soooo going to ask for a turn._ " She thought, her face lightly blushing while her imagination ran wild.

"How could I _not_?" Soarin' asked, feeling a bit nervous, where the metal sounds suddenly stopped. "He's almost twice my size!"

The door started to open, causing the two Wonderbolts to fall silent. Moon Howl slowly walked out, wearing his armor, pelt, and sword strapped to his side. His red eyes locked on to the two, who strangely snapped to attention. "I am going on a flight, keep an eye on Dashie, for me."

"F-Fly where?" Spitfire asked, while the Charger made his way towards the door.

Moon Howl smirked a bit, the helmet and fangs making it seem extremely intimidating and let off a terrible feeling to the two, while he closed the door. "Around." That was his only response, before leaving Rainbow Dash's home.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

 **-Pegasi Exclusive Building-**

A large set brown pegasus stallion, smoking a cigar, laughed at the newest article entry of their magazine. "I still can't believe you were able to get this picture, Lightning Dust!" His gruff voice barked, during his fit of laughter. "After so long, we finally got that mare, and introduced her to the celebrity life, with a rude awaking."

Lightning Dust sat in her chair, a bit uncomfortable about all this. Yesterday's display had shaken her up quite a bit, and she warned her editor about that stallion… But he didn't care, he only wanted more ratings. "Um… Mr. High Shot, shouldn't we be careful how we do this? I mean, I wasn't expecting you to go _that_ far, when I took the picture."

The stallion stopped his laughing. "What's the matter, kid? Our articles are meant for these kinds of things… Heck, I'll post funny shots of the princesses, if I had them." High Shot said, looking at the nervous mare. "What's got you so worried? Usually you're the fearless type."

"You weren't there, boss. That Charger sent my friend sailing through the air, and half way through a wall… With only one punch!" She explained, the editor not giving any sign of worry.

"So, you're safe. Everypony is, within the Pegasi Exclusive, protected by the best money could buy." High Shot leaned over his desk. "What is he going to do? Break down the front door?" He continued to laugh at such an absurd idea. Not having the slightest clue how Space Wolves are.

The building's front doors came crashing down! A massive stallion standing at the only place in, or out. Under his large hooves, pressed down, were the building's guards. Three more guards charged the stallion, but soon found themselves out matched by the blademaster! His left hoof went up, and nearly crushed the first guard's skull, slamming in square into the wall. When the second approached, he simply grinned and head-butted the attacking guard, and knocked him right out from the armored blow. His helmeted gaze then searched all around the news area. Moon Howl searching for either the editor or the pony responsible for Rainbow Dash's misery.

When his gaze locked on to both Lightning Dust and High Shot, a chill went down their spines. The moment both pegasi tried to scatter, Moon Howl was already on top of them! They were slammed right on to the ground, a massive hoof on both of them. "Just the ponies I was looking for." He growled, both ponies panicking beneath him.

"He did it!" Lightning Dust pointed her hoof at High Shot. "I told him not to, but he did it anyways!"

"What!?" High Shot yelled, looking at the mare. "You _gave_ me the picture, in the first place!"

Before they could say another word, the Charger put pressure on to their chests. "Enough, cowards." Moon Howl snarled, the pegasi began to struggle under his hooves. "I came here to give you a warning, along with a promise." He leaned closer, the two not moving a muscle. "Either you produce an apology letter to Rainbow Dash, claiming your words to be all lies, or you find out how brutal a Vlka Fenryka is." They could feel the eyes of some predator, glaring at them, behind his helmet. "And we show no mercy to those who harm our pack."

The two began to nod their heads, rapidly. "O-Of course! I'll make sure it gets out in tomarro-!" High Shot flinched the moment Moon Howl gave a threatening growl. "Ok! Emergency Issue!"

The Charger then turned his attention towards Lightning Dust, who began to nervously sweat. "And _you_." His voice had the tone of some enraged mate. "If I even some much as catch your _scent_ anywhere near Rainbow Dash, again, I'll rip you apart… Limb from limb, do I make myself clear?"

"T-Transparently!" She replied, too afraid to actually say anything negative towards him. "I won't be in the same city as her, promise!"

Moon Howl gave a single nod, removing his hooves from the pegasi. "Good… Remember, when the Vlka Fenryka make a promise." He slammed towards them, snarling at the two like some feral animal. "We'll keep it until the End Time!" With that, the two cowering even more by his display, he turned around and left. The guards, who responded to the attack, froze at the very sight of said Charger… Not even daring to come _near_ him.

None of them wanted to fight him, especially after his blatant display of entering. If anypony was willing to do such a thing, must have the skills to back it up.

 **-Rainbow Dash's House-**

"He didn't say _where_ he was going?" Rainbow Dash asked, sitting on her couch with both Spitfire and Soarin'.

"No, just put his armor on and left." Spitfire said, Soarin' nodding at her response. "Just said he'll be 'around' if you need him."

" _Oh crap!_ " She thought, wide eyed, before motioning to Soarin'. "Turn the T.V on, quickly. News Channel!" He nodded to her, and did what Rainbow Dash asked him to do. The mare going wide eyed at the images she saw.

The scene was showing a news mare, standing outside of the Pegasi Exclusive Building. The caption being 'Famous Magazine Company Attacked!" Rainbow Dash's jaw went slack, as the other two Wonderbolts went wide eyed. "Ace Reporter here, just outside of where the incident occurred! Just some time ago, a massive pegasus, wearing strange armor, actually attacked the Pegasi Exclusive. According to eye witness reports, the pegasus actually tore through the building's security guards, before singling out two other pegasi. Words were exchanged between the three, attacker having them pinned to the ground, before he disappeared."

The three Wonderbolts could not believe what they just heard. No pony had to tell them _who_ did it, they already knew that part. "Sweet Celestia, Rainbow Dash…" Spitfare started, looking at the other mare. "That's some coltfriend you have there." She grinned at her, almost devilish. "You lucky mare."

The daredevil blushed at the Captain's comment, but Soarin' made it even worse. "Talk about having a pair… He actually attacked a big time company, in broad daylight, because they messed with your reputation."

Rainbow Dash was about to reply, but the news channel switched to another scene. "And here is Princess Celestia, for a public announcement about the attack." The reporter announced, the group returning their attention to the T.V.

The image was of Celestia, with Luna and Twilight, outside of the Canterlot Castle. "My little ponies, I understand your concern about the incident, and everything will be handled accordingly." She started, the crowds remaining quiet, while the eldest princess spoke. "However, there is truly nothing that can be done about it. I am not ignorant about the article, that the Pegasi Exclusive published without any facts backing it. The stallion they angered, is from a faraway Kingdom where they produce the strongest warriors within a frozen wasteland… He is also of noble birth, from the line of an ancient alicorn stallion, his people do not take kindly to such insults… In which the Pegasi Exclusive blatantly threw."

The reporters began to blurt out questions, but one raised their hoof up. All went quiet, while Celestia motioned for them to ask. "Princess, with all due respect, why will you not act on this stallion? Is his bloodline _that_ special?" The newspony asked.

"That is not an easy question to answer, my little pony." Celestia said, the other Princesses looking at her. "But I will say this. The Vlka Fenryka, his people, descend from an alicorn that could be classified as a God among Ponykind. He is also considered a foreign diplomat, staying within Equestria. So, in all technicality, the Pegasi Exclusive violated _three_ laws. The response to their actions… Was only a minor one."

The reporters started to try, and ask more questions, but the Princesses left it at that. "M-Minor?" Soarin' asked, looking at the mares. "He could have gotten worse about it all?"

"Apparently…" Spitfire said, suddenly looking at Rainbow Dash, a devilish grin on her face. "Descendant of a God, noble blood, protective, and a powerful warrior?" She asked, nudging her a bit. "Mind sharing that stud there, Dash?"

Rainbow Dash could not get any redder, than she was right now. "F-Fat chance! Ain't no way I'm sharing-!"

"Sharing _what_ , exactly?" A rough voice asked, causing the three to look towards the door. There, acting like nothing had happened, was Moon Howl, still wearing his armor. "I hope I didn't miss anything important."

The two senior Wonderbolts remained silent, since they didn't want to intrude on what was about to happen… While Rainbow Dash flew up to the Charger. "What were you _thinking_ , Moon Howl!? Attacking Pegasi Exclusive, in broad daylight! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you would have gotten in, had it not been for Princess Celestia? I don't even want to know how she knows so much about you." Moon Howl just listened to Rainbow Dash, as she scolded him for his actions. Though, a thought suddenly came to the mare's mind. "And where have you been? It has been more than two hours, since your little revenge attack, and Cloudsdale is just a short flight from here."

Moon Howl just continued to watch her, a passive look on his helmeted face. When she asked where he had been, the Charger opened his wing, and held a magazine to the mare. "Had to wait, and get a copy for you."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, before she took the magazine from him. To her surprise, it was a Pegasi Exclusive Magazine! The cover said, in bold letters. " **Drastic Mistake!** " Rainbow Dash quickly turned to the page, that the headline article was on, and started to read. Her eyes widen, as she read the article by High Shot, reading the last part out loud. "Those of the Pegasi Exclusive Family would like to extend their sincerest apologies to Ms. Rainbow Dash, and like to set the record straight in the lies they have told about her." She was shocked, at what the article said, her eyes going up to the Charger. "You did all this… For my reputation?"  
Moon Howl shook his head, suddenly shaking his head. "Your reputation wasn't on my mind when I did this." His words confused, but the next part took her breath away. "They called you so many terrible things, _insulted_ you… My rage was boiling over, to the point I felt like almost falling to my people's curse when we lose control. _No one_ says such things about you, with me around, and gets away with it." He smiled at her, chuckling a bit. "I was willing to level that entire building, and would have… But I knew you wouldn't have wanted that." Both of the senior Wonderbolts were slacked jawed at the lengths he was willing to go, just for her.

Rainbow Dash was a proud mare, never allowing herself to show any form of weakness in front of other ponies. But this, right now? There was no way she could stop those tears from falling. Without thinking about it, Rainbow Dash leapt forward and wrapped both hooves around his armored neck, hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you, so much, for that…" She muttered, not caring about the fact that both Soarin' and Spitfire were watching.

Moon Howl, not sure what to do right now, simply wrapped a hoof around her, chuckling a bit. "Anything for you, Dashie."

Both senior Wonderbolts went wide eyed, having the same thought. " _Wait, did he just call her_ Dashie _!?_ "

 **-Castle of Two Sisters-**

Chaos Star continuously banged his head on to the table. "It. Isn't. Here!" The large unicorn stallion yelled, between bashing his head on to the wooden table. "Two days, _wasted_!"

It surprised him, Chaos Star scanned every book within the ancient library, but came up with nothing! Not a single book, here, had what he needed to know. Most were worthless, something only a foal would read.

He slumped on to the table, thinking on the matter at han-… Uh, hoof. "Somepony must have what I seek, but who?" Chaos Star thought, leaning back up and tapping his chin while in deep thought. Then, a certain pony came to mind, one he _knew_ would have come here, and a diabolical grin appeared on to his face. "Oh, I know exactly _who_ would! And just the minion to distract them, while I search."

The halls echoed with his dark laugh, the abomination outside raising his strained brow.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Moon Howl and Rainbow Dash walked the Ponyville streets, laughing a bit. "Oh man, I really wish I was there, just to see Lightning Dust's face!" The mare laughed, after the Charger had filled her in on what had occurred at the Pegasi Exclusive Building.

Moon Howl gave a nod, laughing at her reaction. "You would have enjoyed it. This 'Lightning Dust' cracked the moment I looked at her." He noted.

"Though, you really didn't have to do all that, I could have thought of another way of handling it." Rainbow Dash blushed a bit, smiling.

"I told you, Dashie, there was no way in Helheim I was going to let them insult you like that." Moon Howl replied, smiling at her.

Though, he stopped when Rainbow Dash did. "You're lucky Princess Celestia covered for you." The mare said, before she raised a brow. "Which reminds me… How come you didn't tell us you're related to a god?"

Moon How froze, instantly, the very moment she asked, he actually had to think on this one. "Well… None of you _asked_. Though, I'm sure your friend, Princess Twilight, will ask that question, too." He answered, noticing they were rather close to the local castle.

Rainbow Dash continued to stare at him, for a moment, before she gave a shrug. "Eh, you're probably right. Twilight may have already thought up a million questions by now." The two knocked on the doors.

Behind it, Moon Howl could hear the quick hoof steps of some excited pony. Before long, the doors lit up with a lavender aura. Before either pony knew it, the doors flung open, and revealed the lavender alicorn mare behind it. "Hello! I cannot tell you how excited I am to see the two of you!"

Both pegasi recoiled at the excited tone of the princess, and the large smile on her face. "We can tell!" The two said, together.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" Twilight said, calming herself down. "It's just, after what Princess Celestia said about you, I couldn't wait to ask all these questions, plus those that came up after the Press Conference."

"I understand, princess. But I am sure you understood why I was unable to see you, until now." Moon Howl said, as the two pegasi followed Twilight inside.

"I understand completely. What the Pegasi Exclusive did was wrong." Twilight said, before she looked back at the two. "However, Princess Celestia said she wished to speak with the two of you, before things go any further."

The fact she said that, made the two gulp, looking at one another then back at the princess. "A-Any idea what exactly she wants to talk about?" Rainbow Dash asked, feeling a bit nervous about the new information.

"Princess Celestia didn't say. She mostly wanted to speak with Moon Howl, but also with you some." Twilight replied, as the three entered the castle study. "Have a seat, everypony, and we'll get started."

As they all sat down, Moon Howl glanced around for a moment and realized something. "Before we do, mind if I ask something?" He said, the princess nodding to him. "Where is Spike? With him being your number one assistant, I thought he'd be here for this."

Twilight suddenly narrowed her eyes on to him, making the stallion feel like she was scowling instead of staring. "Grounded, after drinking too much hard cider at a little Hoofball Night recently." Moon Howl rubbed the back of his head, while Rainbow Dash tried stifling her laugh. "Now then, first question." Twilight levitated a pen and notepad up. "What is the land like in the Fenris Kingdom?"

"Harsh and frozen. A land where only the strong can survive. Which is how it births powerful warriors." Moon Howl answered, Twilight writing it down.

"Next question, who is this ancient alicorn stallion, which Princess Celestia spoke of?" She asked.

"It could be one of two, or she could possibly have refered to them both." Moon Howl started, Twilight already copying him. "The father of all Vlka Fenryka, is known as 'Wolf King'. He was a powerful warrior, said to have been raised by Fenrissian Wolves of our lands… She could have also meant his father, who I will not name, for diplomacy reasons, and to save the confusion. But I will say this, those of my home called him 'All-Father'."

Twilight nodded, as she recorded his answer. "That brings me to my next question. These Fenrissian Wolves, what are they? When I scanned those teeth, I found that they do not match any creature recorded in any of our books. Not to mention, it seemed like their genetics were enhanced beyond that of our magic and technology. Can you explain this for me?"

" _Oh, this'll be good…_ " Moon Howl thought, trying to think of something to say.

 **-Everfree Forest, just outside of Ponyville-**

Chaos Star used the brush to conceal himself, eyeing the friendly little pony town. Behind him, the warp abomination, formally known as Tirek, stood. He was far enough for the trees to conceal him, but would be spotted if anypony got close. A sly grin appeared on to his face. "Tirek, it is time I make good on my deal with you."

The abomination looked down at him, tilting his twisted head. "What will you have me… Do, master?" He asked, his voice becoming more strained.

"Go into that village, and cause as much havoc you can." Chaos Star looked up at the creature serving him, for right now. "Buy me what time you can, and see to it they do not approach that castle."

The abomination nodded. "Yes, master." It took a step forward, each one shaking the very trees around them. "I go…" With that, Chaos Star vanished from sight, using a spell to teleport him away.

Unknown to the two, five sets of green, glowing, eyes were watching them… Listening to what they had said. The five looked at one another, nodding, before vanishing within the forest's shadows.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

"And that was my last question." Twilight said, using her magic to organize the large stack of papers. In front of her, was a dizzy Moon Howl and a sleeping Rainbow Dash. "Sorry for so many questions… Though, there is so much that we didn't know and could learn from your people, in Fenris."

Moon Howl snapped out of his daze, and nodded. "Anytime, Princess… Glad to be of some help." He said, giving somewhat of a smile.

Twilight nodded, returning the smile. "I must say, though… These Wolf and Rune Priests seem intriguing to me. Especially this 'Storm Wolf'… Would not mind learning from one so wise." The princess eyed through her notes, eyeing specific names. "Or Fel Hoofed… You said he is the oldest of _all_ the Vlka Fenryka?" She asked.

Moon Howl gave a nod, draping one of his large wings over Rainbow Dash. "That is correct. Even the Great Wolves, old and new, listen to his council." Twilight went wide eyed, he had told her that the Great Wolf title was the pony who lead _all_ the Vlka Fenryka, in Wolf King's place… So, for one to listen to another's council, is a huge deal.

"He must be-!?" She was cut off guard by the sound of an explosion, loud enough to wake Rainbow Dash up from her sleep.

"Whoa! What's going on!?" Rainbow Dash shot up, looking around the study.

Moon Howl snarled, his battle instincts kicking in. "We're under attack!" The three rushed towards the castle entrance. "While I get their attention, I need the two of you to get everypony out of here." Twilight opened the door, the two nodding, as another explosion went off on the other side of Ponyville.

The three quickly flew off, Moon Howl drawing his sword. This caught Rainbow Dash's attention, remembering what happened when she drew the sword that one night. " _How is he able to do that… Without it weakening him?_ " She thought, before another explosion went off. " _No time to wonder, more important things!_ "

 **-Otherside of Ponyville-**

Scootaloo was terrified, whatever this thing was, it came out of nowhere! Without warning, the monster had attacked Ponyville… Using powerful beams of magic, and it showed no mercy for any pony. While it mostly targeted buildings, the monster was still hurting any pony caught near the explosion.

"What in Equestria _is_ that thing?" She squeaked, accidently catching the creature's attention. "Oh no!" Scootaloo screamed, trying to run away, as it reached for her. The filly couldn't help but watch, as the clawed hand reached towards her.

When its hand was almost on her, Scootaloo thought it was all over… Until a large silhouette dive bombed towards her!  
In a split second, just before the creature could grab her, Moon Howl rammed his blade right into the creature's hand, and ripped it straight out. Now, the Charger stood between the creature and Scootaloo, blade at the ready. The monster bellowed out a roar of agony, from every single mouth on his body, and grabbed hold of the injured hand. Just by the mere sight, the Charger _knew_ what it was, and let out a feral snarl, unlike he had done any time before.

Scootaloo had never heard Moon Howl let out a snarl like this one, before… It was filled with both anger and hate, like the Charger wanted to obliterate the monster before them. Despite his armor, the filly could see how tensed his body was. "W _-What is that thing… To c-cause a reaction like this?_ " She thought.

It didn't take long, before both Rainbow Dash and Twilight showed up, the daredevil standing over Scootaloo, in a protective manner. "W-What is that thing!?" Rainbow Dash asked, eyeing the monster's twisted body.

"I-I think its Tirek…" Twilight said, placing a hoof over her muzzle.

"If it was, then not any longer." Moon Howl growled, still holding his stance. "He's gone now."

"Y-You know what that thing is?" Twilight asked, looking at the Charger.

"Unforunately, yes." When the monster suddenly locked on to Moon Howl, every eye glaring at him, the stallion took a more aggressive stance. "It's a damned _Warpspawn_!" With that, the _daemon_ actually lunged towards him, roaring out in anger!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Moon Howl dodged the attack, just as the warpspawn threw its twisted claw at him. While it dug into the dirt, Moon Howl flew up and ready himself. "Get everypony out of here, _now_!" He yelled, just barely dodging a second swipe from his opponent. The Charger quickly dive bombed at the warpspawn, but only managed to cli its shoulder and cause black ichor to seep out.

Twilight nodded, rushing off to evacuate everypony from Ponyville, while Rainbow Dash had Scootaloo get on to her back. However, the mare looked up towards Moon Howl. "What about you? You need to get ou of here too!"

Moon Howl quickly avoided an energy blast from the warpspawn, before he struck its arm with his blade. "I'll be fine, I will hold it off until everypony is clear!" He called out, avoiding another energy blast and circled around the attack. Moon Howl rammed his blade into the warpspawn's chest, feeling an abnormal _crunch_ before having to pull his blade out and avoid another swipe. "Once you are all clear, I will fall back until reinforcements arrive!"

Both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo went wide eyed, the fact he said back up was needed… Meant that thing was _extremely_ dangerous! The mare looked back at the filly, who was holding on to her back, and saw her shaking. Then she looked towards the Charger, still trying to fight off the warpspawn. Rainbow Dash could tell, he was fighting it differently than the manticore or Timberwolves… His attacks were more thought out, more careful. He wasn't using his usual overpowering and frontal assault attacks. Then, it hit her.

" _He knows there's no way he can beat it, alone._ " She thought, now having to make the hardest choice of her life. Flaring both wings out, preparing for flight, Rainbow Dash turned around, and _ran_ … "Don't die, you big idiot!" The mare yelled, trying to hide the tears, but the salty water droplets fell from her face glistened in the fires.

Moon Howl landed on to one of the wrecked buildings, and watched the mare escape with the filly. He slowly smirked, and gave a low laugh. "Can't promise that…" He whispered, before locking his helmeted gaze on to the warpspawn. "Alright, you twisted excuse for flesh!" He roared, slamming both forehooves forward, pointing his blade's tip towards it. "I hope you're ready, because the Vlka Fenryka show no mercy for your kind!"

The warpspawn slowly stepped forward, causing some of the wrecked buildings to collapse. "You will… Be first to die." Its voice was wet and strained, but Moon Howl could not underestimate the daemon. The warpspawn's wounds were already starting to seal up. "Master… Will be… Pleased."

Moon Howl flared both wings out. "Many tried, but all have failed…" He suddenly launched forward, his sword held off to the side. "For Russ, and the All-Father!" The Charger howled, his speed causing streaks of light form both his helmet and sword.

The warpspawn threw its arm forward. "Prepare to die!" It roared, from every mouth, as their attacks clashed!

The Charger's blade bit into the daemon's claw, ripping into it and caused black ichor to spray everywhere. However, the force coming from the daemon caused Moon Howl to be sent, crashing, into a building. Without hesitation, he got back up, and charged forward to clash with the daemon again. It tried to strike him with a beam of energy, but the Charger was moving too fast for its attack, and came up hort. Once close, Moon Howl quickly delivered precise strikes into his opponent's legs, trying o force it to the ground…

But the warpspawn was already on to his attack, and tried to stomp on him with its rear hooves. Moon Howl was able to dodge the attack, but the impact's force knocked him back. When he recovered, the daemon followed with another energy blast, and sent him straight into another building. It scowled, when Moon Howl pulled himself out of the wreckage. "You are… Tenacious." The warpspawn prepared to fire another beam of energy. "Annoying."

Moon Howl smirked. "Can't help it, you hit like an Ork Grechin." The Charger prepared to charge again, readying his blade. "Plus… This is my pack's home, and I'll die to protect it!" His voice snarled, and Moon Howl charged forward.

"Then die!" The warpspawn shot its energy beam, only for Moon Howl to fly up, and dodge the attack.

When the Charger readjusted his position, in mid-air, he quickly dive bombed towards the daemon. "You first!" He howled, the daemon preparing to strike at him with its claws.

 **-Just Outside of Ponyville-**

The Mane Six were breathing heavily, each mare focused on evacuating every single pony, while Moon Howl distracted the invader. Twilight looked around, trying to count everypony present. "I-Is everypony… H-Here?" She asked, while Spike, who joined them shortly after the initial attack, double checked for her.

"We got everypony… From here t-to Sweet Apple A-Acres here." Rainbow Dash said, while Applejack rested with the rest of her family. "Go ahead, and send some kind of signal… To Moon Howl."

Both Twilight and Rarity nodded, their horns lighting up. The two shot up a streak of magical energy, smiling at the successful mission given to them. When the beams reached up high enough, both streams exploded into a flare of sorts, causing the everypony to smile. "That should get… His attention." Twilight said, the group nodding.

Though, there was no sign of the Charger flying their way, even after several minutes. The mares looked towards Ponyville, and could see the erratic beams of energy. That told them something none of the mares wanted to know, the daemon was still fighting something, even a pain filled roar echoed to them. They all went pale, going wide eyed, at the realization… Moon Howl was refusing to retreat form the battle!

"W-What is h-he doing!?" Rainbow Dash screamed, attempting to fly off and get the stallion herself… Only to have a lavender aura suddenly incase itself around her, effectively stopping the mare. "What are you doing, Twilight!? Let me go, I have to go and get him!" She demanded.

But the princess refused to let her go. "No, Rainbow Dash… I will not let you get yourself hurt, doing such a thing." Twilight said, having Rainbow Dash pulled down to the ground.

"W-Why!? Moon Howl _knows_ that thing is much stronger than him! He could die!" Rainbow Dash tried to pull free, her eyes tearing up from the realization and panic. "I have to go help, I have-!"

"You're not doing a damn thing!" Twilight yelled, cutting Rainbow Dash off, as she looked towards Ponyville. "I learned something about the Vlka Fenryka, earlier today, that explains his current actions and why." Rainbow Dash looked at Twilight, wondering what the Charger told her while the daredevil slept. "When facing off with a powerful foe, especially when civilians are in danger, the Vlka Fenryka have been known to stay behind and sacrifice themselves until a greater force arrives to deal with the foe."

Rainbow Dash just looked at Twilight, eyes wide. She knew what that meant, but the others did not. The mare didn't interrupt her friend, and allowed the alicorn to explain.

"If Moon Howl _knew_ he could not win, alone, that means he also knew we wouldn't be safe." Twilight continued, not noticing the tears coming from her, or the others, own eyes. "If he were to retreat, now, the warpspawn would have followed him straight to us… So, he decided to stand his ground, and hold it off the creature until we either get too far away, r help arrives to fight it." The princess hold over Rainbow Dash disappeared, the mare not moving an inch.

For some odd reason, while looking at the burning Ponyville and hearing her friend explain… Rainbow Dash could see Moon Howl, fighting the warpspawn. The Charger bleeding, his armor damaged, his sword soaked with black ichor. All the while, refusing to give up, and continue fighting against his, just as wounded, opponent.

"Now… Moon Howl refuses to give up or give in… He would rather die, taking the foe with him, rather than seeing all of us harmed." Twilight finished, the group watching Ponyville. However, they were caught off guard by a new sound coming from the village.

A powerful, and feral, howl echoed form the burning village, causing the group to go wide eyed. They were surprised, even further, when somepony yelled. "Look out!" And five shadows leapt over the Mane Six! By the time the mares could see who it was, they were but shadowed silhouettes, bounding at high speeds, heading towards Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash and Twilight _did_ catch a glimpse of one's wood-like claw, after the five leapt over them. Both mares looking at one another. "Was that?" The daredevil asked.

"I-I think it was." The princess confirmed her friend's suspicion.

 **-Only a Few Moments Before-**

Moon Howl breathed heavily, his lungs were on fire and he was slowly growing weaker. Blood stained his armor, both the daemon's and his own. The two were fighting a vicious battle, the like nothing normal could survive… And the Charger was losing. He is strong, and skilled, this is the truest of things, but he could not take on a daemon of sorts, like this, alone… Without some form of back up.

The Charger tried to keep hold of his blade, but the blood loss was making it hard. " _One more hit…_ " He thought, still defiantly holding his ground. " _I can only take one more hit._ " Moon Howl's combat strength was at their limits, and could not be pushed any further. " _If only I had a pack to-?_ "

A voice suddenly whispered. " _The Vlka Fenryka are never alone._ "

Moon Howl looked around, trying to find who said that, but only saw his opponent. The voice did not belong to it. " _Who said that?_ "

The voice continued, like it was on the wind itself. " _The Vlka Fenryka are never alone. When they howl, their brothers shall answer. For we. Are. Wolves!_ " The Charger didn't know who it was, but they were inspiring.

Even as the warpspawn closed in on him, its own body dreadfully wounded, Moon Howl felt like he could still continue fighting. A primal, and feral, urge started to burn within his soul. The kind that would reduce a normal warrior into an animalistic form. However, the Vlka Fenryka were always in such a state.

Moon Howl could feel the wolf within him wanting out, it wanted to be set free. " _Howl, let your brothers hear your voice! And fight, as one!_ " The voice sounded more demanding, and the Charger could not hold it back any longer… He gave in, to the urge had felt since arriving here. To let it out, before his last moment. A testament to the a Vlka Fenryka's refusal to go quietly into the darkness.

The Charger took a deep breath, and raised his head to the sky. When he released the breath, within his lungs, the winds were filled with his feral wolf howl! He allowed Equestria to know, why he was known as 'Ayden Wolfhowl'! His voice was powerful, ferocious, confident, and proud; like it was a _Thunderwolf_ howling instead of a Vlka Fenryka.

The warspawn staggered, it had never heard such a thing before… The powerful howl sent a chill down the daemon's spine.

 **-Friendship Castle-**

Chaos Star was pulling book after book from the shelves. "Where is it!?" He hissed, scanning each book title he brought over. "I know she has it!"

When a powerful howl roared around the study, it caused the unicorn to freeze. He had heard that kind of howl before… But thought it was impossible! There was no possible way one of _them_ could be here.

"That can't be…" Chaos Star's eyes darted around the study, as if he was searching for some great threat. "One of the Emperor's Wolves, here!?"

 **-With Moon Howl-**

The warpspawn looked at the Charger for a moment. "Achance to call… For help?" It asked, eyeing his wounded foe, before pulling its blood arm back. "Too bad… They'll be too late… And you will die alone."

Moon Howl grinned, his body still shaking. "Where there are wolves… A Vlka Fenryka will never fight alone." He said, still trying to take a defiant stance.

The warpspawn flexed its claws, preparing to attack. "Foolish… Sentimen-AGGH!" It was cut off, the moment a set of razor sharp, wooden, jaws snapped down on to the daemon's arm!

The warpspawn looked at what had attacked it, and saw a Timberwolf tearing off its twisted flesh! Before it could attack, a second snaped down on to its other arm, while three more rushed over to Moon Howl. The daemon tried to use its energy blast to get them off, but the two quickly dodged his retaliation.

Inchor dripped from their jaws, as the two rejoined their pack. Now, it looked like the five Timberwolves were protecting Moon Howl… They were protecting their _Alpha_!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

The Warpspawn watched the five new combatants, as they kept a tight formation around Moon Howl. It was out numbered now, and these five are fresh to the fight. The daemon took a step back, but the wooden beasts suddenly snarled at it and prepared to fight… There was no escape, the Timberwolves come to fight, and they were going to have one.

When the warpspawn took another step, four of the Timberwolves scattered! Two went right, while the other two went left; this left the former alpha with Moon Howl. It didn't act aggressive, it simply stood over the Charger, protectively, while he took a moment to rest himself.

The Timberwolves, that went right, quickly separated and attacked the daemon from both his front and rear. It could only try to fend them off with swipes and kicks, but the wooden beasts were too agile for it. Each chance the daemon had to strike, the Timberwolf it had targeted was already gone. Before long, the two had the Warpspawn backing up… Right where they wanted it.

The daemon was cut off guard, when the other two Timberwolves leapt from the building behind it. It didn't have time to react, and their wooden jaws snapped down on to the daemon's shoulders! Ripping, tearing, clawing; the Timberwolves did what damage was possible, black ichor spraying all over the place. All four were attacking it, and they were too fast for the daemon.

The Warpspawn barely caught sight of the fifth Timberwolf, bounding straight for it. When the daemon went to strike, one of the four snapped down on to his bicep, digging its wooden claws into the Warpsawn's back. Black ichor leaked form the daemon's body, unable to stop the oncoming attack.

The fifth Timberwolf leapt up, and clamped down on to the Warpsawn's chest! Using both fangs and claws, the Timberwolf tore flesh, rending it to the point pools of black ichor puddled at the daemon's hooves. When it snapped down another time, its wooden fangs tearing into muscle, the Timberwolf suddenly smirked. "What are you smi-URK!" Its answer came, when a sword was plunged straight through the daemon's throat, ichor pouring down its chest.

Moon Howl, who had hidden himself on the fifth Timberwolf's back and waited until it had latched down on to the daemon, now hovered in front of his foe. The two glared into the other's eyes, as the Charger slid his sword deeper into the Warpspawn's throat. "Your kind plagued, and ravaged, my last home… I will _not_ allow you to do the same here." He growled, twisting the blade within the daemon's flesh. "Go back to Helheim, with you!"

With that, Moon Howl ripped his sword to the side, the blade slicing through the Warpspawn's neck. Black ichor sprayed out of the fatal wound, the daemon roaring in agony while it fell to the ground, twitching as its blood soiled the ground. The Warpspawn grasped its neck, trying to stop the bleeding, and tried to breathe… But Moon Howl's cut was too devastating for it.

The remaining six watched, as the daemon slowly stopped moving, and lose the glow within its demonic eyes. Once it was dead, Moon Howl let out a victorious howl, followed by the five Timberwolves. Their voices roared and echoed around the pony village, allowing its citizens to know they could return, safely. Though, the first pony that arrived, didn't give them the return they had expected.

A streak of rainbow flew past the Timberwolves, making them go wide eyed and look towards where it went, as Rainbow Dash crashed into Moon Howl! This caused the Charger to slide across the street, with Rainbow Dash on top of him, until a building's wall brought them to a halt. "You big, stupid, dumb, idiotic; moron!" The mare cried out, banging her hooves on to the Charger's chest.

The Timberwolves looked at one another, wondering if they should help their Alpha. But each one rapidly shook their heads at the other, almost like they were saying "Not me!" None of the wooden beasts wanted to face an angry mate, especially one that could knock their Alpha back so far.

"Forget all the other crazy stunts you've pulled! This is by _far_ the worst thing you have _ever_ done! Why did you take that thing on, by yourself!? You _knew_ it was stronger than you, and that you couldn't beat it!" Rainbow Dash continued, still beating her hooves against his armored chest. "You _knew_! Yet you still fought it all the way, and nearly died!"

By this time, the other Elements had arrived, and seen something their rainbow maned friend had missed. "Rainbow! You need to stop, now!" Twilight pleaded, the five mares rushing past the Timberwolves.

Rainbow Dash looked back at them. "W-Why!?" Her eyes were teared up; Moon Howl had scared the mare to death with his dangerous stunt and she couldn't hold back her emotions at the moment.

Twilight pointed her hoof at Rainbow Dash's own. "L-Look at y-your hoof."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow, before looking at her hooves. Both of her eyes went wide, seeing that they were covered in blood! She then looked towards Moon Howl, now noticing the blood covered stallion looking back at her. "I-I… S-S…" She couldn't get her words out, the mare had been beating on the injured stallion, and had no idea! For all she knew, Rainbow Dash could have caused more problems for him!

Before anypony else could say anything else, Moon Howl starting laughing. "Even when I am battered and injured, Dashie will still scold me how stupid my actions were!" He boasted, between his laughing fits.

Rainbow Dash blushed, the Charger _still_ found humor in such a serious moment. "Why you-?" She was interrupted, when one of the Timberwolves, to get their attention.

The ponies looked towards at the proclaimed Beta Timberwolf, which was the former Alpha. The wooden beast looked at the Friendship Castle, its eyes narrowed aggressively, before looking back at them. It kept doing this motion, confusing the mares. "What is that there Timberwolf doin'? Why is he lookin' at Twi's castle?" Applejack asked, none of the other Elements having a clue.

Moon Howl, familiar with animal like instincts, knew what it meant. "There's another threat." He groaned, while trying to stand up on his hooves, Rainbow Dash doing her best to help. "The Warpspawn mentioned that it had a master, they must be at Twilight's Castle."

"So, we need to get to Twilight's Castle?" Rainbow Dash asked, the Charger slowly nodding. "Well then, let's get going!" She looked at the other mares. "You girls go on ahead; I will stay with Moon Howl until he-?"

"No!" The Charger blurted out, trying to stand on his own. "I can get there now, you will need my help." Despite what he was saying, Moon Howl kept nearly collapsing on to the ground, his whole body shaking.

Rainbow Dash kept trying to brace the larger stallion, but his weight was too heavy for her. "No way, big guy, you're in no condition to-?" Before she could finish, both Moon Howl and her were lifted off the ground, by one of the Timberwolves, and placed on to the Beta's back. "H-Huh?"

Twilight smirked, watching the Timberwolves prepare to dash off. "Seems like the Timberwolves solved that problem." She noted, flying up to Moon Howl. "Ready to go, when you are."

Moon Howl nodded, before giving a slight growl to the Beta. It nodded, before growling to the other four, which nodded and rushed of, followed by the Beta. Rainbow Dash about lost her grip on the Beta's back, but she was braced by the Charger's large wing. "Hang on, Dashie… They are in pursuit tactics, so they won't hold back until they have caught up to their prey." He instructed, the mare nodding… Holding on a bit tighter, blushing a bit because of his wing still around her smaller frame.

Twilight was able to keep up with the five Timberwolves, and her two friends. When they came up to the Friendship Castle, she quickly used her magic and allowed the five wooden beasts to enter. "Do they know where this pony is?" She asked, hovering over the two ponies riding the Beta.

Moon Howl nodded, keeping Rainbow Dash braced against the Timberwolf. "They know where to go… If they knew about him, then that means they have his scent."

The Timberwolves confirmed this, by sniffing the air around them. Each of the five looking, and sniffing, in certain directions of the main hall. The lead Timberwolf let out a bark, before dashing off, the other four right behind it. Though, the route they were taking was familiar to Twilight, her eyes going wide when she realized where they were headed to.

"T-They're going to my study!" She announced, causing the pegasi to look up at her. "I have almost every copy of the books within the Royal Library, plus quite a few from the Castel of Two Sisters!"

Moon Howl got a worried look, as his gaze went to Rainbow Dash. "Why do I have the feeling, that is _very_ bad?" He asked.

"If this guy is a unicorn, it is!" She replied, just as the Timberwolves forced the study's doors wide open, and allowed them to see who was occupying one of the chairs. "Oh crap…"

The Unicorn _Charger_ sat in one of the chairs, lounging back with a book opened within his azure magic aura. He sported an amused grin on his face, slightly looking at the group before returning his gaze to the book he was reading. "Huh, seems like you disposed of my minion… Oh well, he served his purpose." The Unicorn Charger said, not bothered by the fact that the Timberwolves started to surround him.

The Beta Timberwolf lowered itself down, which allowed Moon Howl and Rainbow Dash to get off, then joined the other four. Moon Howl, with the help of Rainbow Dash, closed in on the unicorn. "Drop the book, and come-…"

"Quietly?" The unicorn finished, laughing at the idea. "What irony, a Dog and Savage acting civil… Those mares _must_ have domesticated you." He had a blue saddlebag suddenly appear on his body, through the use of his magic, and placed the book inside of it. "But, be silent. Something so savage barely has any worth to me." His gaze went to Twilight, who landed and started to help Moon Howl, as the Timberwolves started to snarl at the unicorn. "Ah, Princess Sparkle. I must thank you, for the use of your personal study. You had the _exact_ book I was looking for. Ponyville's top Librarian, indeed."

Twilight looked towards the Unicorn Charger, and suddenly flinched. There was a large magical aura around his body, a twisted one that could only be described as diabolical. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She demanded, glaring at him.

"So forceful, I like that." He cackled, nodding. "I am Chaos Star, as for what it is I want? Well, you will find that out soon enough." His gaze went back to Moon Howl, and suddenly gained a sadistic look on his face. "I cannot _wait_ to enact my vengeance and repay that wound you dealt me, and caused me to be stuck in this current situation… _Dog of the Emperor_!"

That comment, despite him calling Moon Howl a Dog and Savage before, clued the Pegasus Charger in on who this intruder was… With a snarl, Moon Howl roared out his order. "Kill him! Rip out his traitorous tongue and leave nothing left, not even scraps!" He flared, his eyes filled with pure anger and rage, as Chaos Star began to laugh, hysterically.

The Timberwolves pounced! Aiming to maul their new prey, but the unicorn suddenly vanished in a burst of azure light, causing the five to collide with one another instead. His hysterical laugh continued to echo all around them, even over the sounds of the five Timberwolves slamming on to the ground. "Have fun, Dog… I will get my dues, once I have completed my mission here." The laugh abruptly stopped, after his final comment.

The mares were frightened, the unicorn's comments combined with Moon Howl's sudden anger, caused all of this and more… The fact he reacted so, made them realize that this was no normal foe, especially how he called Tirek a mere 'minion'. "M-Moon Howl, w-who was that?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking up at the stallion's enraged face. The fact his helmet was on, made him look even more terrifying then he was already.

"A demon of my past." He snarled, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, and then continued. "One I thought slain, before coming to Equestria."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

The train passed into Canterlot's train station, those of the Royal Guard quickly getting into position. They had been told that a high class royal is arriving today, their commander wanting to put up a display of power for them… After all, news about the abomination's attack on Ponyville travelled quickly to Canterlot, Celestia ordering all Royal Guards to be on high alert. Each one of the Royal Guards had been informed that this noble is not what most would expect, and those with him are to be guarded with extreme care… And to also expect unusual bodyguards with him, when they arrived.

What did not count on, were the five Timberwolves that suddenly leapt down from the train's car and surrounded its door. "T-Timberwolves! Stallions, prepare for-?"

"That will not be necessary, Sergeant." The Royal Guards turned around, seeing a fully armored Shining Armor walking up to them. "I am sure that you were briefed on the unusual bodyguards, correct?"

"We were, Prince Armor, sir!" The Sergeant saluted.

"This is actually them." He informed, walking up to the wooden beasts, those of the Royal Guard becoming dumbfounded that somepony actually tamed _five_ of these violent creatures. "I have been told that they will heed their Alpha's instructions. So, this means these five have Princess Celestia's permission to be here." Shining Armor looked at the Timberwolf Beta, then nodded to it.

The Timberwolf Beta looked down at him, growling a bit. After a couple of moments, the wooden beasts moved away and the train doors started to open up. All eyes went to the doors, as Rainbow Dash walked out with the _largest_ stallion any of the Royal Guard had ever seen before. His savage looking armor and fetishes reminding them of some tribal warrior, even his black furred pelt being used as a coat matched the look. Though, their eyes also went to the large blade at his side, the kind that only champions would wield into battle.

The stallion made them nervous, even as Twilight walked out of the train car next. Though, Shining Armor only smiled, walking up to the three. "Welcome to Canterlot, it is good to see you three… Just wished your visit was under better circumstances, rather another crisis being on our hooves."

Twilight practically galloped up and hugged her older brother, smiling. "Us too, BBBFF." She replied, backing up to the others. "But, at least we got to see each other, regardless."

"You have a point there." He smiled, before Shining Armor looked at Moon Howl. "I have to admit, Moon Howl… You are quite the intimidating warrior, I can hardly believe you were that stallion I had been drinking with some time ago."

"That is the intention of who I am, Prince Armor." Moon Howl chuckled, smirking, before he looked at the Timberwolf Beta. The Pegasus Charger gave a low growl, while motioning towards Ponyville. This caused the wooden beast to look at Shining armor, before nodding and sprinting off, with the others behind him.

Shining Armor watched the five Timberwolves sprint off, heading towards the small country town. "What was that about?"

"They are going back to Ponyville, in case that 'Chaos Star' decides to attack again, while we are gone." Moon Howl looked at the prince, smirking. "Now, I believe your Princess is waiting for us?"

Shining Armor gave a nod. "Right, follow me." With that, the three were escorted to Canterlot Castle.

 **-Canterlot Castle, Sometime Later-**

A pair of large ponies walked through Celestia's personal wing of Canterlot Castle, one being Moon Howl, who had just debriefed Celestia on what had happened. His companion being the Solar Princess, herself, who sported a look of dreadful concern. The stallion spared no detail, explaining what could have happened and how much of a threat Chaos Star is. This caused Celestia to sigh, and lower her head.

"Tell me, Moon Howl, what do you suggest I do about him?" She asked, looking at the ever stalwart stallion.

"He is not your average foe, Princess." Moon Howl started, the two stopping at a large double door. "We do not know where he could be, and aimlessly scoring for a Thousand Sons Sorcerer is dangerous." Celestia gave the stallion her undivided attention. "Fighting one, like that, requires at least two of my kind… They are nothing to shrug off. Only reason why I defeated him last time, was due to him using up majority of his power and me going into a near Wulfen State."

Celestia sighed again, closing her eyes. "So, we require another for this?"

"That is correct, Princess. I'm strong, but even I will require help against this 'Chaos Star'." He looked up at the princess, seeing her suddenly smirking. "Uhh… What?"

"Well then, we best fix those odds and get you some support." With no warning, her magic forced the doors next to them open, revealing a rather large archway. "Come, Moon Howl, you have a friend to call forth."

Celestia went into the room first, followed by a confused Moon Howl. "Princess, with all due respect, what do you mean by that?" He asked, as the two stopped before the large archway. "I do not know what friend I could call forth, while here."

"Easy, Moon Howl." She turned towards the stallion, having a rather devious smirk. "I will use this archway and my magic to summon another warrior from your home, to help defeat this 'Chaos Star'. One that can be in sync with your attacks." Her features turned serious. "I can only do this one more time, best not waste our last chance at this."

Moon Howl just looked at her, rather surprise by the revelation, before giving a nod. "I understand, Princess."

"Then close your eyes and think of those that will be able to help us." Celestia's horn began to glow, as Moon Howl did what she instructed.

Carefully, the alicorn placed her horn on to his forehead, causing images to flow through Celestia's mind. Many of them were of other Space Wolves, howling into combat or wading through enemy ranks like ravenous beasts. A few were of massive bipedal walkers, that carried honorable fallen within their metal tombs. But, what _really_ caught her attention, were four Astartes adorning black armor and a metallic I on their left shoulderguards… Yet, the right shoulderguards all had different colors and icons on them.

She zeroed in on their leader, whose right shoulderguard was blue with a white Ultra symbol. The fact he wielded a long range weapon, and was strict on orders, made Celestia smile at a high quality leader. However, his image became distorted and shifted into a royal blue unicorn stallion, with a white mane. Obviously, she could not claim this one for herself.

Her attention went to the one with an emerald green shoulderguard, and a white roaring dragon. A champion of the people, who wielded a flaming blade and refused to give their foes any ground. This would be a perfect choice for this task, however… The image shifted to the warrior standing before an army of bipedal Changelings. Prepared to fight them with his blazing sword. Another she could not summon.

The third concerned her, he bore a pure black shoulderguard with a white dragon on it. This Astartes had strange spines coming from his arms and head, not to mention standing a foot taller than the others. This caused him to give off the feeling of some monster, that he could be more of a threat to her subjects. So, when this Astartes shifted into a black and white dragon, Celestia gave a sigh of relief. She didn't have to pick him.

Her eyes widened, seeing the fourth's crimson shoulderguard bearing a black blood drop with angelic wings. Despite having a much larger right fist and a strange contraption on his back, the Astartes gave a strange aura of rightlessness about him. The kind a hero and noble crusader would have, the likes Equestria could use against "Chaos Star". A smile formed on her muzzle, when the image did not distort or transform. _He_ is up for grabs right now.

"Gotcha." Celestia whispered, drawing her horn back, a crimson orb of light with it.

The act caused Moon Howl to stumble into a daze, but quickly snapped out of it. "W-Who did you choose, Princess?" He managed to ask, placing a hoof against his head.

"A perfect protector, that can double as a Royal Guard." She simply stated, aiming her horn, and crimson orb, at the archway. "Now, stay back, this is the dangerous part of it all."

Before anything else could be said, the magic shot out like a cannon! For a second, the portal appeared with a crimson glow to it, then shifted into a golden one. Their eyes managed to make out the silhouette of some Assault Marine, armed with a powerfist, and it looked like they were flying… Straight… Towards them? Moon Howl's only indication of _who_ this could be, came in six words.

"By the Blood of Sanguinius!"

"Son of a-!"

A crimson blur, causing the two to separate, cut him off. The Blood Angel Vangaurd slamming square into a nearby wall, before falling backwards. In their daze, the Blood Angel's body started to glow and morphed into a crimson armored Bat Pony Charger. While Celestia held a surprised look about her, no longer able to use the Royal Guard guise for them, Moon Howl gave a look of pure annoyance.

"W-What in the E-Emperor's name just happened?" The stallion leaned up, rubbing his helmeted head with a hoof. "Talk about strange occurrences, what kind of door opens up in the sky?"

Shaking her surprise off, Celestia smiled and approached him. "Greetings, Noble One, I am Prin-!"  
"Xenos!" The stallion shouted, getting on to his hooves and flaring both wings. "I demand that you tell me what it is you have-?"

"Oh shut it, Azress! You show boating bastard!" Moon Howl snarled, suddenly stepping between the two. "No one cares about how you present yourself."

The bat pony's eyes widened, in surprise, recognizing the voice. "Ayden Wolfhowl, is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, you attention seeking hot head!" This time Moon Howl's wings flared open, but out of annoyance.

"Then give me proof of your claim, and that this is not a xenos' trick."

With an annoyed sigh, Moon Howl used his wing to pull out an onyx skull amulet. "You and I stole Augustus' codex, when he wasn't paying attention, during training, and slipped a false page into it. This ended up with him reciting that he was a 'pretty little princess' instead of a squad maneuver, by accident."

After a few silent moments, Azress fell back on to his flank in a roar of laughter. "B-By the E-Emperor, Ayden! W-What happened to you!" He managed to say, between laughs, pointing a hoof at the pegasus. "Y-You're a horse with wings, brother!"

"Pegasus." Celestia corrected, smiling.

Moon Howl narrowed his eyes at the bat pony. "How about looking in a mirror, before laughing at another's appearance, huh!?" His wing pointed to a nearby mirror, prompting Azress to look at it.

"I'm a… Bat Horse?"

"Bat Pony." Celestia corrected, still smiling.

"Uh, thanks." Azress removed his helmet, allowing the black mane, golden eyes, and enlarged canines; to be revealed. He just stared at the reflection, giving a side glancing grin of confidence. "Damn, I look _good_ as a 'Bat Pony'."

Moon Howl face hoofed, while Celestia giggled at the statement. "Moon Howl?"

"Yes, Princess?" He groaned.

"Would you mind taking Lord Azress and catch him up on our current situation, along with things he may need to know? I will pass the knowledge needed later, after I speak with Rainbow Dash." Celestia asked, kindly.

"Will do, Princess." Moon Howl walked over to Azress, who just now got a second take on Celestia.

An even _more_ confident smirk appeared on Azress' muzzle. "Heeeeeeello, Beautiful! I must know the name of such an angel." He purred, wiggling both eyebrows.

"Come on, you!" Moon Howl growled, promptly snatching Azress' tail with his teeth, and proceeded to drag the purring bat pony with him.

The act caused Ceelstia to giggle even more, placing a hoof over her muzzle. "Oh, he is an incorrigible one. Makes me wish I was a century or two younger."

"Nonsense, my lady. No matter what, you radiate with beauty that would make angels weep." A calm, serene, vice spoke up, as a heavily armored Unicorn Charger walked out of the shadows, the scarab red armor gleaming within the light. His golden mane cresting the helmet, his emerald eyes visible through its thin visor. "Though, is that all you feel?"

An even wider smirk appeared on Celestia's muzzle. "Oh, behaaaaave… Wait until _after_ I have finished with today's schedule." She gave a sultry, half lidded, stare at the stallion. "Which reminds me, mind sending someone to get Rainbow Dash? I get finished and see to… _Other_ matters."

The Unicorn Charger bowed his head. "Your wish, is my command." With that, he disappeared into the darkness.

A shiver went down Celestia's spine, causing an excited look to appear about her. "I just _love it_ when he does that!"

" _Oh really?_ "

"Eeep!" Celestia's cheeks burned red, in embarrassment.


End file.
